Un avion nommé Désir
by PtiteKmye
Summary: Rosalie a sa vie à Salem, Emmet la sienne à Seattle. Ils se rencontrent au détour d'un aéroport. Et si la seule chose qui manquait à leurs vies bien remplies était ce qu'ils allaient trouver ce jour là?
1. Chapter 1

**POV Rosalie**

Mon nom est Rosalie Liliane Hale. Appelez-moi Rose. Ma vie se résume à trois mots : famille, amis et études. Oui, je suis actuellement étudiante en pédiatrie, j'adore les enfants, et il me tarde d'en avoir. Je consacre beaucoup de temps à mes études, mais je n'oublie néanmoins pas mes deux meilleures amies. Bella et Alice. Je les connais depuis le collège et on ne s'est jamais quittées. Je ne les vois plus autant que je le voudrais, tout d'abord, parce que je n'ai plus le temps, mais aussi parce que le peu de temps que je pourrai leur accorder, est occupé par James. James c'est mon copain. Depuis deux ans bientôt. Etant étudiante depuis trois ans, j'ai passé une grosse partie de ma vie ici avec lui. Ma fac est à quelques heures de ma ville natale. En effet, je vis dans l'Oregon, à Salem. Alors que mes amies sont restées à Seattle dans l'état de Washington. Je vis donc, comme je vous le disais, dans une ville loin de mes amies, même si on se téléphone très souvent. Et quand ce n'est pas le téléphone, on se parle via Messenger sur internet. On ne passe pas un jour sans communiquer.

Mais James, mon petit ami, ne les aime pas, soi disant je ne suis plus moi-même quand je suis avec elles. Je sais que je devrais m'imposer face à ce jugement, mais voilà, j'aime vraiment James et j'ai peur de le perdre si j'affronte ses idées, aussi fausses soient-elles. Je sais ce que vous vous dites, et vous avez entièrement raison : je suis conne.

Pourtant, c'est les vacances d'automne, et il était prévu de longue date que je rentre chez mes parents à Seattle pour les quinze jours de vacances. Je vais pouvoir profiter de mes copines à cent pour cent, profiter aussi de mes parents, et régler quelques petits soucis par la même occasion. Et le tout, sans sentir glisser sur moi le regard indiscret et insoutenable de James. J'adore James. Je l'aime vraiment. Enfin, je crois. Mais il requière toute mon énergie, il est trop sérieux, et de ce fait, ces vacances seront vraiment considérées comme telles que lorsque j'aurai posé le pied sur le sol de l'état de Washington. Il ne le sait pas encore, mais je crois que je suis enceinte, et mon gynécologue étant à Seattle, j'en profiterai pour le vérifier une fois sur place.

On est mardi soir, et je décolle demain matin. L'horloge du micro-ondes de mon appartement indique 22h30. Il faut que je dorme, mais James a insisté pour passer me dire au revoir. Insister, c'est presque son deuxième prénom. Il insiste depuis quelques mois déjà pour que je lui donne un double des clés de mon appart' mais bizarrement je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. J'aime à penser qu'il y a encore un endroit dans Salem où je suis libre d'être seule si j'en ai envie. En attendant, je vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié de mettre dans ma valise, et je range un peu l'appartement.

00h15, il arrive enfin et sonne comme un malade, il ne sait pas que j'ai des voisins qui aimeraient dormir tranquilles ? Je lui ouvre, et là, il m'embrasse, me plaquant contre le mur face à la porte, agrippant ma nuque comme si j'étais sa dernière chance de le sauver d'un mal quelconque. Il me relâche, je suis à bout de souffle. Ce trop plein de détresse qu'il a mis dans ce baiser, m'a parut étrange l'espace d'une minute, mais j'ai préféré mettre ça sur le compte de mon départ imminent. Et puis il a tourné les talons, et sans un autre regard pour moi, il est parti. Deux heures que je l'attends, et pour quoi ? Pour ça ? Bah punaise, je m'attendais quand même à un petit mot gentil, je suis peut être trop romantique, je ne sais pas. Je baille, et ce petit automatisme me rappelle que je me lève tôt demain et qu'il serait temps d'aller me coucher.

Je suis dans un endroit magnifique, avec Bella et Alice, on bronze sur une plage au sable fin blanc, et on se raconte tous nos secrets, comme avant. Avec en fond sonore qui sort de je ne sais où, une musique que je déteste. Et là, je me rends compte que la radio locale de Salem passe cette chanson pour me forcer à me lever du lit. J'ai un taxi à prendre jusqu'à l'aéroport, et il faut encore que je me douche, que je m'habille, et que je passe à la banque retirer un peu de liquide. Oui une fille peut avoir des frais même dans un aéroport. Passer prendre un café avec un magazine people qui va nous apprendre que le beau Benicio Del Toro n'est finalement pas gay, et bien ça a un prix. J'ouvre donc les yeux, tourne la tête à 90° et vois 6h30. Pile à l'heure. Je me mets debout, je suis motivée, je sais que dans quelques heures je retrouverai Bella et sa maladresse légendaire, Alice et son envie folle de faire du shopping en toute circonstance, je retrouverai mon petit frère Jasper qui sort avec Alice et je me demande toujours comment il fait pour la supporter. Quand je dis petit frère, c'est de quelques minutes à peine. Jasper et moi on est jumeaux.

7h20, je suis dans le taxi qui va m'amener à l'aéroport, il faut 30 minutes de trajet, et mon vol est à 10h. J'aime être à l'heure, et étant donné qu'il faut presque deux heures pour l'embarquement et l'enregistrement des bagages, me voilà déjà sur la route. Le chauffeur est gentil mais me pose trop de questions, et moi le matin je mords, café ou pas café. Je me suis retenue, mais l'envie ne m'a pas manqué.  
8h, je suis sur le trottoir devant l'entrée de l'aéroport. Je me grille une petite cigarette. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas, mais c'est mon seul vice. J'aime fumer une cigarette de temps en temps, ça me déstresse. Bon d'accord, je l'avoue, j'en ai besoin, ça me fait vraiment du bien. Peut être pas médicalement, mais en tout cas moralement ça le fait. Et là, du coin de l'œil, je vois un jeune homme tout à fait à mon goût tenter d'allumer la sienne a quelques mètres de moi. Apparemment, son briquet n'est pas des plus vaillants. Je vois la flamme une fois sur trois, et elle ne dure jamais assez longtemps, pour que sa cigarette s'allume à ce moment là. Il était grand, plus grand que moi, et ses yeux bleus m'ont transpercé une seconde. Mais c'est à ce moment là que mon téléphone a décidé de sonner. La sonnerie « Poker Face » de Lady Gaga était la préférée d'Alice, donc pas besoin de regarder le correspondant.

_-Oui Alice ?_

_-Ouiiiii t'es a l'aéroport ? A quelle heure est ton avion ? Tu vas arriver dans combien de temps ? J'espère que t'as prévu de passer des heures entières dans les magasins avec moi, tu sais que Bella sera là aussi, pour une fois qu'elle…_

_-Stop Alice, respires bon sang ! Tu sais cette fonction vitale à l'humain que tu oublie souvent ! _

A ce moment là, je vois le jeune homme s'approcher de moi, je coupe Alice, dans son élan de questions, qui était repartie de plus belle.

_-Alice, je te rappelle._

_-Mais… _

BIP BIP BIP.

Il était devant moi à présent, impérial par sa taille et sa carrure, j'aurai parié qu'il était sportif à haut niveau tant son corps semblait musclé.

_- Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, auriez-vous du feu s'il vous plaît ? N'y voyez pas une technique de drague, j'ai juste vu que vous fumiez, et mon briquet a décidé justement de mourir maintenant, saleté de feu, jamais là quand on en a besoin ! _

_-Pas de souci, tenez,_ lui dis je en lui tendant le briquet que j'avais dans la poche de mon jean.

Il alluma sa cigarette, me remercia, reparti de son « côté » du trottoir et ne m'adressa plus aucun regard. J'ai pu le détailler un peu plus en détail, et franchement il était magnifique. Tout à fait mon style d'homme. Je ne lui ai parlé que deux minutes, mais on se sentait en sécurité en sa présence. Je décidai de rappeler Alice. Elle m'a tenu le crachoir pendant environ 30 minutes, tu m'étonnes que j'ai l'oreille en feu après ça.  
Il est 8h30 et je me dirige vers l'accueil pour faire enregistrer ma valise. Une fois fait, je passe dans la librairie, achète un magazine people et part pour m'installer dans un café de l'aéroport. Mais le gros titre de ce magazine m'a tout de suite plu. On allait savoir si oui ou non Britney allait reprendre sa carrière.

Mon sac à main pendu au coude, mes RayBan sur la tête, j'avançais prudemment les yeux rivés sur l'article, sur ce sol glissant de l'aéroport. Puis soudain, ce fut le drame. J'avais percuté quelqu'un, et j'espérais ne pas avoir fait mal à cette personne. Pour une fois, je n'étais pas tombé les quatre fers en l'air, et pour cause, j'ai eu de la chance, car se plantait devant moi, le bel homme du trottoir.

_-Excusez moi, pardon, pardon, pardon, mille fois pardon, des fois je ressemble à Bella, je ne comprends pas comment on ne peut pas faire attention, je vous prie de m'excuser. _

Quand je suis nerveuse, j'ai tendance à raconter ma vie, dire beaucoup de choses, beaucoup trop de choses, quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi je me compares devant lui à Bella, qu'il ne connait pas, et puis pourquoi je m'excuses autant de fois, c'est pas comme si je lui avais fait mal ou quoi que ce soit.

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas, mais si c'est une technique de drague, elle est presque aussi pitoyable que la mienne dehors,_ me répondit-il, un sourire à tomber au coin des lèvres. Lèvres qui me donnait envie de les toucher. Rosalie reprends toi ma vieille, t'es maquée je te rappelle !

A ce moment là, je tiquai :

_-Ah parce que finalement dehors, c'était bien de la drague ? _Je le taquinai, je voulais voir s'il allait se dégonfler.

_-Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous Mademoiselle, je crois que oui. Sans vouloir vous mettre mal à l'aise ou quoi, je crois que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu une jolie fille comme vous. _

Il voulait ma mort ou quoi ? Je me suis sentie rougir de la tête aux pieds, ne sachant plus où poser mon regard. Que m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi cet homme me faisait autant d'effets, alors que j'aimais James et que peut être j'étais enceinte de lui ? Il fallait que je me reprenne, mais cette homme, dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom, m'intriguait plus qu'il ne le fallait, et je ne pouvais rien contre ça. Ses yeux me transperçaient littéralement, et je me sentais fondre près de lui.

Ca devait bien faire une minute que je réfléchissais, et ce silence dut lui paraitre bizarre, il me tendit la main.

_-Emmet Cullen, pour vous servir ou pour ne pas vous servir, ça marche aussi._ Me faisant sourire au passage, je lui tendis à mon tour la main, empoignant sa main avec douceur.

_-Rosalie Hale, enchantée de vous connaître. J'allais boire un café, ça vous dit ?  
_Mais qu'est ce qui me prend à moi ? D'où me vient cette audace d'un coup ? Je n'en reviens pas moi-même. Il acquiesce et nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers le premier café.

Premier silence gênant en prenant place face à face à une table. Et au moment où je le vis ouvrir la bouche, il la referma aussitôt, le serveur venait de s'annoncer. Je commandais un café long et un verre d'eau, il prit un cappuccino. On commença à discuter gentiment de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que le serveur refasse son apparition avec nos commandes. Nous le remerciâmes tour à tour, et chacun d'entre nous trempa ses lèvres dans son verre. Mm ses lèvres recommençaient à me tenter.

_« Rosalie ça suffit »_ cria la petite voix dans ma tête.

J'appris donc qu'Emmet était de passage à Salem, pour un séminaire organisé par sa boite. Il travaillait pour une entreprise d'articles de musculation et était un des commerciaux les plus vendeurs du mois, d'où ce petit séjour aux frais payés par l'entreprise. Il avait eu droit à une visite de la ville, dans un bus de tourisme spécial Chasse aux Sorcières. Vive Salem. Ca l'avait fait beaucoup rire en tout cas. Il vivait à Seattle dans un loft, avec son frère depuis peu, car celui-ci venait de se faire larguer par sa copine et qu'il n'avait plus d'endroit où aller. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi cette carrure, forcément il doit tester les produits de musculation qu'il vends, pour mieux savoir les vendre je présume. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi je lui avais proposé ce café, mais une chose était sûre, Emmet me troublait.

**POV Emmet**

Ca faisait deux jours que j'étais à Salem, dans la fameuse ville des sorcières avec Monsieur Muscle, la boite d'articles de musculation, dans laquelle je bossais comme commercial depuis deux ans. J'avais été élu meilleur vendeur du mois, mes chiffres d'affaires dépassaient de loin mes collègues. Collègues qui étaient devenus amis. Alec et Démétri. Je les adorais mais il n'avait pas un physique facile, il était donc plus difficile pour eux de vendre. Ne croyez pas que j'ai la grosse tête, mais j'ai toujours été adulé par des filles, déjà au lycée, je suis plutôt ce qu'on appelle un beau gosse. J'ai un sourire carnassier d'après une de mes ex, Lauren. Ca doit être de famille, parce que mon frère Edward a apparemment les mêmes caractéristiques.

Ce matin, je suis à l'aéroport, je dois rentrer chez moi plus tôt. Normalement, mon séminaire dure jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Mais ma mère a appelé au loft hier pour nous prévenir de son arrivée aujourd'hui, mercredi. Donc, après avoir prévenu mon patron, il a gentiment accepté de me laisser repartir. Mes parents vivent à New York, ville qu'ils ont toujours appréciée, et dans laquelle ils se sont installés une fois qu'Edward et moi furent indépendants financièrement. Je ne les voyais donc qu'une fois ou deux par an, et je ne pouvais me permettre de rater une occasion comme celle là. Dites que je suis un fils à sa maman, et je vous fais manger vos dents de devant, c'est compris ?

Je me suis levé ce matin là, dans ma chambre d'hôtel, ultra motivé pour rentrer chez moi. Hôtel payé par ma boite, quatre étoiles, dont le nom « Hoccus Poccus » était adapté à la réputation de la ville. Un taxi m'avait attendu devant pour m'accompagner à l'aéroport, mon avion décollait à 10h.

Arrivé devant, mon briquet m'avait abandonné, et pourtant la cigarette du matin c'est un péché mignon, je ne peux simplement pas m'en passer. Puis ce que je vis me cloua sur place. Une jeune femme magnifique, avec de beaux cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés sur les épaules, se tenait sur le trottoir à l'opposé de moi. Elle était habillée simplement mais ça lui allait très bien. Un slim noir définissait des formes alléchantes, un tee-shirt gris un peu long à l'effigie des Beatles dévoilait sa taille parfaite, de simples ballerines qui devaient lui donner une allure gracieuse. Elle fumait tranquillement tout en étant au téléphone. Il fallait que je tente quelque chose, quitte à passer pour un gros nul en lui faisant le coup du briquet. Franchement les mecs, qui ne l'a pas faite celle là ? Tant pis, je décide de faire quelque chose. En revenant de mon coté du trottoir, je me rends compte à quel point cette petite discussion m'a secoué. Cette fille est parfaite. Quelle tâche, j'ai oublié de lui demander son nom. Je sers vraiment à rien. Edward aurait été là, il m'aurait mis une petite tape derrière la tête et m'aurait limite engueulé d'en être resté là. Je me baffais intérieurement. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard, je ne pouvais plus y aller, l'excuse de la clope était finie.

Je me dirigeais vers l'intérieur malgré mes pensées tournées exclusivement vers cette fille aux yeux noirs profonds. Je suis vite passé pour enregistrer mon unique valise. Et un plan s'est échafaudé presque tout seul dans mon petit cerveau de mec, je me suis assis en attendant. Le truc, c'est que je vais l'attendre. Et puis j'aviserai sur le moment. Enfin la voilà, elle marche sans regarder devant elle, forcément elle lit une de ses saletés de magazines pour filles, et là l'idée la plus pourrie émerge dans ma tête. Je vais lui rentrer dedans. Belle entrée en matière Emmet ! J'espère juste ne pas y aller trop fort.

Oh quelle est chou, la voilà qui se confond en excuse ! Un conseil les mecs : vous voulez en savoir plus sur une fille, faites la culpabiliser pour n'importe quelle raison, et forcément elle voudra vous revoir. Ouais bon ok, peut être que je me la raconte un peu de temps en temps, mais promis, les filles aiment ça ! Du moins, je le crois. Et BINGO, qu'est ce que je disais ? Elle se présente et m'invite à prendre un café.

Bien sûr, je ne me fais pas prier, trop heureux de cette nouvelle approche. Un doute me parvient désormais, je suis sûr que cette fille a un homme dans sa vie, elle est trop belle pour être seule, et en même temps pourquoi elle rougirait quand je lui parle si je ne lui fait aucun effet ? Autour de ce café, on discute. On parle un peu de moi, et aussi d'elle. J'apprends alors qu'elle est étudiante en troisième année de pharmacie, qu'elle vit à Salem mais que ses parents vivent à Seattle, et que ses deux meilleures amies sont la bas elles aussi. Peut-être que je les connais ?

J'approfondis le sujet.

_-Et tes copines alors ? Elles font quoi ? Crois pas qu'elles m'intéressent, mais peut être que je les connais._

_-Alice est étudiante en stylisme, c'est une vraie folle de mode. Et Bella est étudiante en psychologie._

Tiens et une occasion, une !

_-Hé mon frère aussi est en psycho, quelle année ? Troisième comme toi ? _

_-Oui en troisième ! Incroyable, comme le monde est petit ! Comment tu dis qu'il s'appelle, Edward Cullen ? Attends, je vais vérifier, ça serait marrant, si ça se trouve ils se connaissent ! _

A ce moment là, elle décroche son téléphone, et je suis déçu qu'elle coupe ce moment pour appeler une copine, mais toute réflexion faite, je me dis que si Bella et Edward se connaissent effectivement, ça nous fera des sujets de conversation à venir et/ou des occasions de se revoir.

_-Bells, c'est Rose, ça va ma chérie ?_ dit-elle au bout d'un moment

_- …. _

-_Moi aussi je vais bien,_ continua t elle, me jetant un coup d'œil (je l'ai rêvé celui là ou pas ?), _dis moi, je t'appelle pour savoir si par le plus grand des hasards, il y a un Edward Cullen dans ta classe ?_

_- …. _

_-Jure ? Ah bah ça pour une coïncidence ! Bon je t'appelle quand j'arrive, je t'embrasse ! _

Elle raccroche, et je la vois un grand sourire aux lèvres, visiblement ravie par cette conversation téléphonique. Elle me regarde, les yeux pétillants, serait elle contente de potentiellement me revoir bientôt ? J'embraye la conversation.

_-Alors ? Elle a dit quoi ? Pardon si je suis indiscret._

_-Non non pas du tout, t'inquiètes. C'est un truc de fou, Bella connait Edward. Très bien même. Ils sortent ensemble depuis quelques jours ! _Me crie t elle presque.

_- Enorme, oh il ne me l'avait pas dit cette nouvelle copine ! Je n'en reviens pas ! On va être amené à se revoir finalement ! Ce n'est pas moi que ça va déranger_, lui dis-je, lui assenant un petit clin d'œil qu'elle n'a pas pu rater pourtant.

Cette Rosalie me trouble vraiment, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti autant d'excitation au premier abord avec une femme. Elle est plus jeune que moi, mais bon si elle a l'âge d'Edward, ça ne fait que quatre ans de différence avec moi !

**POV extérieur **

Il est 10h, Emmet et Rosalie, que le destin amène à se croiser fréquemment, se retrouvent dans l'avion, a des places totalement aux opposés l'une de l'autre. Quand leurs regards se croisent, ils se sourient. Se dévisagent aussi. L'avion se prépare à décoller, et l'hôtesse de l'air commence à expliquer au passager les consignes et les règles à suivre dans l'avion. Emmet lève la main, comme s'il était en classe, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire quelques passagers supplémentaires en plus de Rosalie. Elle ne savait pas si c'était sérieux ou juste pour attirer son attention, parce que définitivement elle le savait, ils se plaisaient mutuellement. L'hôtesse de l'air laissa Emmet parler.

_-Simple curiosité. Est-ce que je peux changer de ma place pour une place où il n'y a pas personne ? _demande t il en jetant des œillades vers Rosalie.

-Bien _sûr Monsieur, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde sur ce vol, par contre faites le, avant que l'avion décolle, soit avant trois minutes,_ répondit dans un sourire l'hôtesse à qui apparemment Emmet faisait aussi de l'effet.

Sans perdre une seconde, Emmet se dirigea vers le siège juste à côté de celui de Rosalie, ce qui la fait encore plus rougir. L'avion décolla, et la peur de Rosalie lui fit serrer la chose la plus proche d'elle pour se rassurer, au grand bonheur d'Emmet puisque ça tomba sur sa cuisse. Emmet se tendit immédiatement, lui faisant palpiter son cœur plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. C'est sûr, cette fille était faite pour lui, il le sentait. Pour Rosalie, James était déjà loin, perdu dans les limbes de sa mémoire, comme si l'apparition d'Emmet dans sa vie avait effacé ses deux dernières années. Emmet la regardait intensément, et une fois que l'avion eut pris sa vitesse de croisière, Rosalie sentit ce regard puissant mais tellement flatteur sur elle, elle se retourna vers Emmet pour le lui retourner.

Et là, tout alla très vite, Rosalie se pencha vers les lèvres d'Emmet, qui la faisait fantasmer depuis leur première rencontre. Emmet répondit à ce baiser inattendu avec une énergie et une motivation qui le rongeait depuis le début de la matinée. Ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, essoufflés, désireux autant l'un que l'autre de recommencer, les yeux noircis par le désir, les muscles contractés et le souffle haché. Et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer, c'est Rosalie, la timide Rosalie encore amoureuse de son homme il y a quelques heures qui se jeta à l'eau en proposant subitement à Emmet de la rejoindre dans les toilettes de l'appareil ! Elle n'en revenait pas elle-même. Mais elle avait décidé de s'écouter pour une fois, et plus rien ne comptait à présent que l'envie qu'elle avait, et qu'elle s'était décidé à écouter. Son bas ventre lui criait que c'était la bonne solution, et elle n'écoutait plus que cette voix là !

Elle courut vers les toilettes de l'appareil, et Emmet la rejoignit cinq minutes après pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des hôtesses qui étaient surement là pour confirmer à qui veut l'entendre que l'avion est un moyen de transport, pas un hôtel !

Il pénétra dans l'enceinte des toilettes. Plus petit, plus étroit, ça n'existait probablement pas. Cette partie de l'avion n'avait aucun confort, à peine si on y rentrait à deux. Rosalie était là, assise sur le rebord du mini lavabo, son slim aux chevilles, la bouche entrouverte, les cheveux en bataille et un sourire de coquine aux lèvres. Emmet sentit son érection directement. Forcément, Rosalie l'excitait au plus haut point. Elle s'adressa à lui d'une voix rauque et sexy « Prends-moi ». Il aimait ça, qu'elle sache ce qu'elle veuille. Il n'hésita pas longtemps, juste le temps de prendre un préservatif dans sa poche arrière, de déchirer l'emballage du bout des dents, de baisser son pantalon et de dérouler celui-ci sur son sexe tendu au maximum à présent. Les derniers mots de sa belle le rendaient encore plus fou qu'il n'était déjà. Sans préliminaires, et sans plus de temps, il fit glisser le string noir de la demoiselle et pénétra Rosalie sans ménagement. Le cri de surprise et de bien être de celle-ci fut vite étouffé par la bouche humide d'Emmet. Il quémanda l'entrée de sa langue, ce qu'elle lui accorda bien vite, voulant encore plus de son nouvel amant.

Plusieurs va et vient suivirent, et la main moite d'Emmet toucha finalement le clitoris de Rosalie pour les faire atteindre ensemble le point de non retour, l'orgasme qu'ils voulaient tellement. Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment, le temps de reprendre leurs souffles, les ongles de Rosalie toujours plantés dans la nuque d'Emmet et la bouche de celui-ci toujours dans le cou de Rose. Ils se sont embrassés une nouvelle fois, et quel baiser ! Un baiser tendre, rempli de passion et de désir qui a duré un petit moment. Ils se sont séparés à regret l'un de l'autre, sentant directement un sentiment de vide, de manque. Leurs corps étaient faits pour être ensemble, et ça, ils le savaient maintenant tous les deux. Ils se rhabillèrent ensemble tout en se dévorant des yeux mutuellement. Ils avaient encore envie, l'odeur de sexe avait envahi toute la cabine des toilettes. Ce n'était pas très glamour, mais ça avait suffit pour assouvir ce besoin irrépressible d'être ensemble coûte que coûte.

Rosalie ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien dans sa peau, qu'au moment où elle est repartie vers son siège, un sourire de trois kilomètres s'étirant sur ses lèvres, les cheveux transpirants, elle savait que là, sur le moment elle était heureuse. Emmet la suivait de peu. Il se moquait désormais du regard des hôtesses qui finiraient par se rendre compte de ce qu'ils venaient de se passer dans l'avion. Il avait trouvé la femme de sa vie, il en était déjà éperdument amoureux, il le sentait au fond de ses tripes. Le reste du trajet se déroula au rythme de baisers fougueux et de mots doux glissés à l'oreille de l'autre. Quand l'avion amorça sa descente, Rosalie savait que tout ceci n'était qu'une passade, mais elle espérait autre chose, elle voulait plus. Elle voulait Emmet, qui avait réveillé au fond d'elle, un sentiment que James avait presque réussi à lui faire oublier, l'amour avec un grand A. Elle le savait, cette rencontre allait changer toute sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre à suivre, j'ai fais une petite faute lors du premier, pour la formation de Rosalie, je m'en excuse et merci à Mokonalex de me l'avoir signalé !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser !

**POV EMMET **

J'étais bien dans cet avion. J'aurai voulu ne jamais sortir de cette bulle que Rosalie et moi nous étions crée en l'espace de quelques heures. Cette fille est magnifique et je me demande encore comment j'ai pu lui plaire, elle méritait le meilleur dans tous les domaines. Physiquement elle représente mon idéal féminin, un corps parfait, des courbes à tomber à la renverse, un visage angélique mais pétillant et ouvert, un sacré humour et je me damnerais pour son sourire. Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis Lauren. Lauren avait été ma première copine au collège. Nous avions quinze ans, passionnés l'un pour l'autre et on ne se quittait plus. Elle me manquait quand elle était loin de moi, et j'aime à penser que je lui manquais tout autant. Vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne suis plus avec Lauren maintenant si elle était si bien avec moi ? Bonne question. Au lycée, elle a changé de copines et elle est devenue comme elles. Méchante, sournoise et moqueuse. Je ne lui suffisais plus, elle avait besoin des mecs les plus populaires du lycée. Elle m'a quitté par texto. Grande classe n'est ce pas ? Pour le moment, j'étais bien dans cet avion, je faisais un doux rêve où Rosalie et moi partions ensemble à la descente de l'avion. Puis une douce voix à mon oreille se fit entendre.

_-Monsieur, réveillez vous ! _

J'ouvrais un œil, puis l'autre, pas sûr d'avoir vraiment entendu cette voix. Mais si, l'hôtesse de l'air de l'avion était plantée devant moi, les mains sur les hanches, elle devait m'appeler depuis un moment. Puis j'ai senti ce vide. J'étais seul dans l'avion. L'avais je rêvé cette parenthèse avec Rosalie ? Je me risquai à lui poser une question.

- _Où est-elle ? Vous savez la fille qui était assise à côté de moi ?_ J'étais un peu affolé, j'avais vraiment peur de me l'être imaginé.

- _Elle est descendue y'a cinq ou dix minutes avec tous les autres passagers Monsieur, je suis désolée. En fait, je faisais le tour de l'appareil pour vérifier qu'aucun bagage à main n'avait pu être oublié. Et je vous ai trouvé. On n'attend plus que vous._ Me dit-elle dans un petit sourire.

Mon doux nuage s'est effondré d'un coup. Trois petits mots. « Elle est descendue ». Sans moi. Bon, je me lève, remercie et m'excuse auprès de l'hôtesse, et un peu plus tard, me voilà dans l'enceinte de l'aéroport de Seattle, encore tout chamboulé par l'expérience vite envolée que je viens de vivre. Des filles d'une nuit, j'en ai une et plus d'une même. Mais elle, je la sentais pas comme ça, je veux la revoir. Je me sens comme si on avait mis un couteau dans mon ventre, la douleur n'est pas encore trop forte parce qu'il est encore planté dans la chair, mais pourtant on y pense sans arrêt.

Une autre voix m'appelle. Elle m'est familière. Je me retourne vers Alec, un de mes meilleurs potes, qui est venu me chercher. Ce mec est impressionnant, qu'il fasse beau, qu'il pleuve, qu'il fasse 30 degrés ou -10, il est toute l'année en claquettes. Ça me tue, il dit qu'il a toujours chaud. Je le vois donc au milieu d'une foule de personnes attendant ou laissant partir quelqu'un, foule emmitouflés dans des pulls, écharpes et autres manteaux. Nous sommes au mois d'octobre et l'hiver s'installe doucement dans l'état de Washington, il peut se montrer particulièrement rude. Mais Alec est en claquettes et fait vraiment tâche au milieu de tout ce monde. Je le vois s'approcher, il me tend une main franche que je serre sans hésiter. Alec n'est pas très bavard, malgré son poste de commercial, dans la vie civile. Il vit encore chez sa mère et n'a apparemment pas l'intention d'en partir avant un bon moment. Nous nous dirigeons vers le parking, où sa voiture est encore mal garée. Il a un réel souci pour faire des rangements en voiture, ça m'a toujours fait rire mais je ne lui ai jamais fait une remarque pourtant. Après lui avoir raconté vaguement le déroulement du séminaire à Salem, il me déposa chez moi, il était pressé et on se dit qu'on se rappellerait bientôt.

Mon chez moi. Enfin à la maison. J'allais pouvoir penser à tout ça. Seul. Enfin si Edward n'est pas dans les parages. Attendez, j'y pense : mais bien sûr Edward ! Il faut qu'il me retrouve Rosalie, il sort avec une de ses copines si j'ai bien compris ! D'ailleurs, va falloir qu'il me dise pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant de cette nouvelle copine, on se dit tout d'habitude. Je suis sur le palier, à la recherche de mes clés et je vais tout à coup bien mieux qu'il y a quelques heures. J'ai un demi sourire sur les lèvres rien que de penser qu'on a des relations en commun Rosalie et moi.

**POV ROSALIE**

J'entends les instructions des hôtesses nous rapportant que l'avion entame sa procédure d'atterrissage. Je me retourne vers celui qui m'a fait quitter mon monde pendant quelques heures. Il dort comme un bébé, il est tellement mignon. Puis un flash apparait devant mes yeux, James. Et je me suis sentie mal à l'aise, comme si son regard persistant errait sur moi sans relâche, comme s'il avait vu ce que j'avais fait. Je ne méritais pas Emmet, ni le bonheur qu'il venait de me faire partager. Je me sentais sale. Sale d'avoir pu répondre à ses avances, d'avoir céder à mes pulsions, d'avoir trahie James, l'homme qui partageait ma vie, l'homme que… j'aimais, je portais même peut être son bébé. Vite il faut que je sorte de cet avion, que j'aille m'aérer la tête, et surtout m'éloigner de cet homme parfait affalé à mes côtés, il ne me mérite vraiment pas, il mérite une fille qui n'aura pas de démons comme moi, ni de boulets accrochés à ses pieds. Les premiers passagers commencent à bouger, c'est l'heure. L'heure pour moi de retourner dans la vie normale, loin du paradis qu'il régnait dans cet avion. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'ai une vie bien rangée, et cette histoire ne convient pas à cette vie, je devrais continuer à vivre avec l'humiliation que je ressens pour moi-même.  
Je me faufile entre les passagers, je crois bien que je suis la première à sortir. Je jette un coup d'œil en arrière, je le vois pour la dernière fois. Il dort paisiblement. Il a l'air heureux. Si j'ai pu au moins contribuer à ça, ça ira pour me faire supporter comment je me sens.

Je récupère vite mes bagages, et avant que j'ai eu le temps de me retourner, je sens quatre bras me serrer la taille et la poitrine à m'en couper la respiration. Je sais qu'elles sont là, qu'elles sont venues pour moi, j'ai un sourire franc qui étire mes lèvres, elles m'ont tellement manquées. Je les aime comme des sœurs, et être loin d'elles me devient de plus en plus insupportable. Je me retourne et vois leurs visages émerveillés de me retrouver. Ces filles sont folles, elles me trainent par le bras, me racontant qu'on a pleins de magasins à faire dès maintenant. Les gens nous regardent d'un œil bizarre mais Bella et Alice s'en fichent, elles ont toujours été comme ça, ensemble notre trio a toujours été comme ça, très expressif et surtout très vivant.

C'est Alice, une fois installés dans sa voiture, qui attaqua :

_-Alors ce vol, pas trop fatiguée ? Je n'espère pas, parce qu'on passe chez tes parents poser tes affaires, tu nous payes le café, et puis on décolle, y'a un nouveau magasin qui a ouvert en ville, il faut absolument qu'on y aille et…_

_-Alice, tu vas lui faire peur,_ la supplia Bella, puis celle-ci me jeta un regard désolé. Que je lui rendis, mais le mien n'était pas désolé, seulement ravie de les retrouver enfin.

J'ai surement du me reposer un moment, puisque je n'ai pas vu le chemin passer. Bella avait du demander à Alice de me laisser tranquille cinq minutes. Bella était comme ça, toujours à se préoccuper du bonheur des autres. Il fallait que je lui parle seule à seule un moment, pour être sure qu'elle ne parlerait pas de notre conversation d'avant vol à Alice ou à Edward. Ce que je vis par la vitre de la voiture me ravit, j'aurai le temps de penser à toute cette histoire plus tard. Une villa immense, avec piscine et cours de tennis surplombait Seattle. Mes parents avaient toujours voulu avoir une maison surdimensionnée et ils se l'étaient offerte dès que les moyens financiers avaient été débloqués. Ma mère Liliane - d'où mon deuxième prénom- avait hérité d'un compte en banque bien rempli, lorsque son père, homme d'affaire important, était décédé quinze ans plus tôt. Elle avait toujours tout vu en grand, la preuve étant cette maison. J'étais enfin chez moi, dans le seul endroit au monde, où je me sentais vraiment chez moi. Tout ça m'avait trop manqué, me ravivait trop de bons souvenirs et je me demandais encore comment j'avais pu partir. J'aimais mes études de pédiatrie bien évidemment mais j'aimais encore plus ma ville natale.

J'étais bien. Ma mère vient m'accueillir à la sortie de la voiture, elle embrassa Bella et Alice qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours, et me serra dans ses bras, me disant que je lui avais vraiment manqué. Elle nous proposa un café, qu'on accepta volontiers.  
Je redoutais déjà le moment où elle allait me demander comment allait James. Et si nous avions prévu de passer à la prochaine étape : le mariage. Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais la nausée. Mon état n'aidant pas, je préférais ne pas y songer. Surtout que depuis que je l'avais quitté à Salem pour venir ici, je ne pensais plus à lui. Non mes pensées étaient toutes tournées vers ce bel apollon qui m'avait fait me sentir belle et désirable, qui m'avait fait sourire et rire, et aimer. Il me manquait déjà. Mais je devais garder ça pour moi, ma mère ne comprendrait pas. Je devrais peut être en parler aux filles… NON Alice me supplierait de quitter James pour ce nouvel homme, sans même l'avoir rencontré. Je ne peux pas quitter cette vie planifiée pour moi.

Voilà petit chapitre. Mais en fait je pense faire des petits chapitres plutôt que des longs, j'en ferai plus souvent comme ça.

XO XO

K


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent bien sur à Stephenie Meyer. 

**POV EMMET **

Edward était avachi sur le canapé, genre je suis tout seul chez moi. Or, il était chez moi, mais je n'étais même pas d'humeur à lui faire une réflexion. Je ne pensais qu'à elle. Comment une femme peut elle vous tourner la tête en quelques heures ? Ok, je vous l'accorde, elles ont toujours eu un certain pouvoir sur nous, mais de là à nous faire complètement oublier le monde extérieur, je trouve cela suspect. Cette fille m'obsède, y'a pas d'autres mots. Je ne pense qu'à elle, je ne vis plus que pour la retrouver, la serrer dans mes bras à nouveau, la voir sourire, la sentir contre ma peau. Je crois que je viens de découvrir avec un grand D le sens du verbe « avoir quelqu'un dans la peau ».  
Soudain, je me rends compte qu'il y a une main devant mon visage qui passe et repasse.

_-Emmet ? Emmet ? T'es avec moi là ? C'était Edward._ Apparemment, j'avais arrêté tout mouvement en pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait bouleversé dans ma vie. Je me repris.

_-Oui oui désolé, je réfléchissais à un truc. _

_-Je vois oui,_ se marra t il, _elle est jolie j'espère ?_

_-C'est ça moques toi, et pour ta gouverne, oui elle est magnifique, la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu. D'ailleurs t'as pas quelque chose à me dire toi petit cachotier,_ je lui avais dit ça en le pointant du doigt.

_-Euh… et bien si…. J'ai fini toutes les bières de ton frigo ! Mais tu comprends, y'avait un match à la télé et avec des potes on n'a pas pu se retenir et…_

_-NON_, m'emportai-je, _c'est plus important que ça !_

Je vis Edward esquisser un petit sourire.  
_-Oui bon d'accord, je plaide coupable, le Titanic c'était moi, tout est de ma faute, pitié y'a prescription maintenant, va pas me dénoncer à la police !_ Maintenant il rigolait franchement.

Et vu que le sujet Rosalie était trop important pour moi, et qu'apparemment mon frère ne comprenait pas de quoi je voulais parler, j'essayais de pas l'emplâtrer dans le mur d'en face pour sa blague pourrie, je soufflai un bon coup, et repris.

_-Je parlais de Bella._

Dire qu'Edward était sur le cul, était un faible mot. Il était sidéré, il en devenait presque livide. J'en aurai bien rigolé intérieurement si j'en avais eu l'envie, mais là, je ne pouvais simplement pas. Vous comprenez ? Je ne ressens plus rien, si elle n'est pas là.

**POV EDWARD**

Je suis choqué. Comment il sait ça lui ? Je sors avec Bella depuis deux mois, pratiquement personne n'est au courant, et on le cache bien. Bella et moi on est potes depuis trois ans, mais personnellement, je suis amoureux d'elle depuis toujours ! Après vérification, elle aussi, mais on préfère y aller doucement. Personne n'était au courant. Comment Emmet a pu le savoir ? Et quand bien même il le savait, pourquoi m'en parler que maintenant, et pas avant son départ ? Ahhhh peut être qu'il veut me faire avouer devant notre mère qu'enfin j'ai une copine ! Oui notre mère débarque de New York aujourd'hui et vient nous rendre une petite visite. Je comptais effectivement lui en parler, mais là je suis choqué. Y'a pas d'autre mot.

_-Comment tu sais ça toi ?_ Je tremblais

_-Je le sais c'est tout. Tu peux l'amener ici, je voudrais lui parler._ Me répondit mon grand frère.

_-D'accord. Mais explique-moi s'il te plait. _

**POV EMMET**

Je devais lui dire, il fallait soulager mon cœur de ce poids trop lourd pour lui. Je lui racontais tout, dans les moindres détails, ma passion soudaine pour cette Rosalie. J'ai fini mon récit, quand on sonna à la porte. Edward me donna une tape amicale et réconfortante sur l'épaule en se levant vers l'entrée. Une Esmée plus rayonnante que jamais apparut sur le seuil de la porte. Esmée c'est ma mère, la femme la plus importante dans ma vie. Au moins jusqu'il y a quelques heures. Ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur et vit donc à New York avec Carlisle mon père qui est chirurgien, et réputé de surcroit. Ma mère a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas dès qu'elle a posé ses yeux de maman sur moi.

_-Oh mon lapin, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as des soucis dans ton travail ? Edward ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait encore ? _Se tourna t-elle à présent vers le concerné.

Et là, Edward qui avait toujours pensé que j'étais le préféré, le chouchou de ma mère, se rebella avec toute la rébellion qu'il avait jamais eu envie d'exprimer auparavant, et bien sûr c'est dur de se contenir dans ces moments là. Il se braqua :

_-J'ai rien fait, il a couché avec une fille dans l'avion, et elle est partie sans rien dire, ça doit lui faire bizarre d'inverser les rôles ! Moi je me casse, c'est toujours la même chose, pas la peine de me chercher, je serai chez Bella, voilà Emmet, tu pourras plus dire à Maman les choses à ma place, oui Bella c'est ma copine, Maman je t'appelle. _

Et il claqua la porte, nous laissant ma mère et moi dans un état d'ébahissement total. Il m'avait surtout enlevé une grosse épine du pied, il avait quand même fait le sale boulot à ma place.

_-Maman,_ commençai je_, il faut que je te parle. Voilà, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. A l'aéroport à Salem, j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour une femme magnifique. Je l'aime Maman, c'est peut être un peu tôt à ton goût, mais tu nous as toujours dit qu'on reconnaitrait la femme de notre vie au moment où on la verrait. Et bien Maman, je viens de la rencontrer. Et elle te plairait._

Ma mère s'était maintenant assise sur le fauteuil fasse au mien, et sa main se posait sur ma joue, j'appuyais ma peau contre sa paume, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir déchargé ses épaules du poids du monde. _« Je suis heureuse pour toi »_ fut tout ce qu'elle rajouta à ce moment là.

**POV ROSALIE**

On prenait le café dans la cuisine de mes parents. Ma mère s'est excusée au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, un problème de géraniums officiellement, mais elle voulait nous laisser un peu d'intimité en vrai. Alice me dévisageait comme si elle cherchait à capter une expression quelconque sur mon visage, ce qui stressa encore plus. Finalement, elle se décida à utiliser la parole plutôt que la vue !

_-Tu me caches quelque chose !_ M'accusa-t-elle.

C'est à ce moment là, que mon visage a décidé de me trahir, et au lieu de prendre cette expression de quelqu'un d'offusqué, il rougit et mes yeux se baissèrent tout seul ! Depuis quand un visage a le libre arbitre de faire ce qu'il désire ? Je vous le demande, parce que là, je me serai bien giflée de cette trahison.

_-Je le savais ! Tu vois Bella je te l'ai dit dans la voiture tout à l'heure !_ poursuivi-t-elle.

Je devais bien avouer ma défaite, en même temps face aux deux personnes qui me connaissaient le mieux sur la planète, j'allais vite perdre le pari de vouloir leur cacher quelque chose. J'allais tout leur dire.

_-Alice, calme toi, je vais t'expliquer, et ce depuis le début. Voilà vous savez que j'aime James, et bien je suis venue ici bien sûr pour vous voir vous et mes parents, mais aussi pour voir mon gynéco, je pense que je pourrais peut être…. Etre…. Etre…. Oh et puis merde, être enceinte ?_

Deux paires d'yeux abasourdies me fixèrent, et ceci me donna la chair de poule, sincèrement, elles pouvaient être terrifiantes.

_-Et ben merci, cachez votre joie surtout._ Je me vexai.

_-Rosalie, on sait que tu adores les enfants, mais de James…. _Osa répondre Bella.

_-NON tu ne peux pas avoir un enfant avec James, il est flippant ce mec, et il n'est pas pour toi !_ Enchaina Alice.

Le portable de Bella sonna, et elle s'excusa, nous expliquant que ce n'était qu'un message et qu'elle le lira plus tard. Elle me fit signe de continuer mon histoire.

_-Bon alors, à l'aéroport à Salem, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un que j'ai trouvé beau. Oui avant que vous criiez de joie, laissez moi finir s'il vous plait, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça de devoir avouer mes fautes. Je vis Bella et Alice froncer les sourcils, mais elles ne m'ont pas interrompue. Au début c'était juste des regards d'envie. Mais les filles, croyez moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'ai flirté délibérément avec lui, et… _

_-OUI ?_ Répondirent les chœurs en face de moi, deux grands sourires aux lèvres

_-Et bien oui j'ai couché avec lui dans l'avion, et figurez vous que j'ai adoré ça. Mais j'ai eu peur de devoir lui dire que j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors je me suis enfuie comme une voleuse… _

Les filles ne firent pas de commentaires tout de suite, le temps que toutes ces informations leur montent au cerveau probablement, et au moment où Alice ouvrait la bouche, le portable de Bella sonna à nouveau, et elle décrocha par automatisme.

_-Allô ?_

_-…_

_- Edward, calme toi, je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis …. _

La suite au prochain épisode

XOXO

K


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent bien sur à SM

**POV ROSALIE**

Il était un peu plus de 17h quand Bella s'excusa pour aller rejoindre Edward, elle était inquiète, sa voix exprimant tant de stress. Elle nous claqua une bise, et en cinq minutes, Alice et moi nous retrouvions seules, n'ayant pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Bella avait pris un taxi, on essaierait de l'appeler plus tard.

_-T'en fais pas pour elle,_ me dit Alice, _Bella est une grande fille, et elle a l'air de vraiment tenir à son copain, ça doit pas être très grave. _

_-J'espère._

_-Mais pour en revenir à nos moutons, tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus sur le fameux mec qui t'as tourné la tête en trois heures d'avion ?_ Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage, elle était curieuse.

_-Alice_, soufflai je. Mais la voyant avec son petit regard de chien battu, je cédai_. Alors il est grand, athlétique, brun, les yeux bleus, mais tu vois pas bleus piscine, ils sont bleus métallisés, il a un sourire à tomber, et comme il sourit tout le temps et…_

_-Et t'es accro !_ s'exclama ma meilleure amie.

Alice avait le don pour exprimer si facilement ce qu'on avait du mal à dire, à penser, ou même à s'avouer.

_- Oui,_ avouai-je timidement, regardant mes pieds tout d'un coup.

-_Mais c'est trop génial, il faut que vous vous revoyez, tu sais comment le joindre ?_

_-Non…_

_-Menteuse ! Je vois cette petite lueur dans tes yeux ! Dis tout à tata Alice !_

_-Bon Bella va être au courant toute façon…._ Alice fronçait les sourcils, je poursuivais, _Emmet est le frère du copain de Bells_

Cette phrase a libéré la furie qui se contenait devant moi.

_-QUOI ? MAIS C'EST TROOOOOOOOOOOOOP GENIAL ! Il faut que j'appelle Bells !_

-_Alice pitié, pour la santé de mes tympans, baisse d'une octave ! Et laisse Bells elle nous appellera si elle le souhaite, laisse la. _

**POV BELLA **

J'étais dans le taxi qui allait me ramener chez moi, j'étais un peu tendue. Edward venait de m'appeler, totalement en panique, j'avais eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'il me disait. Du peu que j'avais déchiffré, il était devant chez moi, et il fallait que j'y sois au plus vite ! Edward, je l'aime ce mec, je suis amoureuse de lui depuis la première année, mais je le croyais inaccessible, et en fait il ne l'est pas du tout, puisqu'il sort avec moi ! Avec moi vous vous rendez compte ?  
Je le trouvais sur le palier de mon petit appart' dix minutes plus tard, assis par terre, les genoux repliés, la tête entre ses mains. Je me suis agenouillée à côté de lui, lui caressant tendrement la joue. Il a levé les yeux vers moi, il avait pleuré. Mon dieu ! Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ? Je me redressais, ouvrit la porte, on n'allait tout de même pas rester sur le seuil de la porte. Je l'invitais à rentrer, ce qu'il fit en quelques secondes.

_-Je peux rester chez toi quelques jours ?_

_-Oui bien sur, mais tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

_-Je me suis pris la tête avec mon frère, c'est un peu compliqué, t'inquiètes pas, ça lui passera, mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. _

_-Pas de souci bébé, tu peux rester là, tu me connais, je dors bien mieux quand t'es là_, lui avouai je, rougissante.

Et là, je sentis ses douces lèvres contre les miennes. Il s'arrêta trop vite à mon goût, et reprit.

_-Mon frère sort en quelque sorte avec une de tes copines … tu le savais ?_

_-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre vu qu'elle m'a appelée quand elle était à l'aéroport pour me demander si je te connaissais ! Quelle question hein_ !

_-Et tu sais donc aussi tout ce qu'il s'est passé. _

_-Oui, mais Rosalie est une fille un peu compliquée, elle a besoin de faire le point avant de savoir ce qu'elle veut vraiment_

_-Oui mais mon frère l'aime je crois. C'est fou, ils ne se connaissent pas, mais il ne pense plus qu'a elle._

_-Tu me diras, ça leur fait déjà un point commun._

_-QUOI, sérieux ? Elle aussi elle le kiffe ?_

_-Bah oui, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a pris la fuite, qu'elle ne le regrette pas ! _

_-Mon ange, pour le bien de ces deux futurs déprimés de la vie, il faut faire quelque chose… n'importe quoi ! _

_-Promis, j'en parlerais à Alice, et en deux minutes, elle aura un plan diabolique à l'esprit, elle a plus d'imagination que moi. _

_-Oh ma chérie, ne dis pas ça, je connais un endroit bien particulier, où tu as beaucoup… Beaucoup… Beaucoup… D'Im… agi… na…. Tion…,_ me répondit il entre des baisers.

Et là, je la vis. Cette lueur coquine dans ses prunelles qui me donna immédiatement envie de PLUS.

Et là, tous nos « soucis » étaient oubliés, on se jetait littéralement l'un sur l'autre pour rencontrer ce petit PLUS. Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler je suppose.

**POV EMMET**

Il était un peu plus de 19h sur l'horloge de mon four, et ma mère était dans ma cuisine, me préparant probablement mon plat préféré. Je la regardais sans la voir. Ma mère, pas l'horloge ! Elle rayonnait, illuminait ma cuisine, je me demandais à ce moment là, ce que je ferais sans ma mère. Elle avait toujours été là pour moi, pour les chagrins et les petits bobos, les disputes et les réconciliations. J'aimais vraiment ma mère. Mais si là tout de suite, je devais écouter ma conscience, je devrais rectifier cette dernière phrase et ça donnerait : j'aime vraiment ma mère, mais j'aime Rosalie encore plus. Rosalie, c'est fou, tout ne tourne plus qu'autour d'elle, de son parfum, de son goût. Ca fait niais de penser comme ça ? Je m'en contrefous, je préfère assumer ce que je pense. J'ai besoin d'elle. Besoin de l'entendre à nouveau rire, respirer contre moi, j'ai besoin de sa peau contre la mienne, de sa langue sur moi, de ses mains dans mes cheveux, et surtout j'ai besoin qu'elle me regarde comme elle a pu le faire dans cette étroite cabine de toilette de cet avion.

C'était décidé. Je devais arrêter de me lamenter sur mon sort, reprendre ma vie en main et la retrouver. Oui parce que ma vie maintenant c'était Rosalie. Ma vie d'avant ne m'intéressait plus si elle n'en faisait pas partie. Il fallait donc que je fasse tout pour la revoir. Et la solution, c'était Edward.

**POV ALICE**

21h et toujours pas de nouvelles de Bella. J'avais quitté Rosalie deux heures plus tôt, la laisser se reposer, se remettre de ses émotions et reprendre des repères chez elle. Bella et moi on partageait un petit appart' dans le centre ville, parce qu'il était proche des magasins, et aussi en version officielle proche de la fac. J'avais donc pensé qu'après le coup de fil d'Edward, ils étaient ensemble à l'appart, et j'avais décidé de leur laissé un peu d'intimité. J'appelais Jasper, mon homme, et accessoirement le frère de Rosalie. Je le rejoignis dans un bar proche de chez lui, il m'offrit un chocolat chaud. Le café m'était interdit. Pas médicalement parlant, mais mon entourage m'avais prié de ne céder à la tentation du café, je cite « parce que t'es déjà une pile comme ça toute seule » !

Jasper était magnifique. Je ne suis peut être pas objective, mais là j'avais raison. Il n'habitait plus avec ses parents depuis le départ de Rosalie, il s'y sentait de trop. Alors il avait pris un appartement en ville aussi même s'il passait du temps chez ses parents. Je réfléchissais depuis mon départ de chez Rosalie à toute cette histoire. Je n'avais jamais aimé James, je l'avoue, je ne suis pas une bonne copine pour le coup, mais désolée ce mec c'était viscéral, je ne pouvais pas. Rosalie méritait d'être heureuse comme je l'étais avec son frère, et comme Bella, même si elle me le cachait, l'était avec Edward. Edward, ce même Edward qui est la clé entre Rosalie et ce fameux Emmet. Je me demandais si Bella était au courant, mais il avait du lui dire. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour eux. Et puis y'a cette histoire de bébé. Rosalie ne peut pas porter l'enfant de James. Elle serait sinon liée à lui pour le reste de sa vie et ça je ne le supporterai pas. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que ce mec n'est pas pour elle. Bon ok, ça fait trois ans que je dis ça, mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, c'est bien ce qu'on dit.

Ce poids, ce secret me pesait, il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un et qui de mieux placer que Jasper, qui a le même avis que Bella et moi sur James. Je m'assis face à lui, l'embrassait tendrement, et commençait à tout lui raconter. J'avais besoin de lui parler de tout, il était à la fois mon confident, mon meilleur ami et mon amant. Cette dernière partie plus importante que les deux autres !

Jasper m'écouta jusqu'au bout. Je lui demanda ce qu'il en pensait. La seule qu'il prononça, me rassura sur le fait que mon envie de les aider était bonne.

_-Rosalie mérite mieux, elle mérite cet Emmet, que j'aimerai rencontrer quand même, mais James y'a pas moyen qu'elle reste avec lui. Alice, s'il te plait, il faut faire quelque chose pour eux. _

_-Ca tombe bien, j'ai un plan. _

La suite, bientôt.

XOXO

K


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à SM

**POV JASPER**

Alice m'avait tout expliqué. Je n'en revenais pas. Rosalie, ma sœur si rangée, si peu extravagante, avait couché dans un avion avec un mec qu'elle venait de rencontrer. J'étais abasourdi. Tout comme Alice, je n'avais jamais aimé James, mais par amour par ma sœur jumelle, j'avais fermé ma gueule et j'avais laissé faire. Si elle l'aimait, c'est qu'il devait y avoir de bonnes raisons. Mais au vu de ce qui c'est passé, j'en suis à me demander si elle l'aime vraiment. Quelqu'un qui aime ne trompe pas. Alice avait un plan. Alice avait toujours des plans, son cerveau était en ébullition 24/24h. Du coup, même dans ses études de stylisme, elle avait toujours des idées de patrons de couture, toujours de nouveaux dessins à présenter, forcément, elle avait toujours un plan. Et les plans qu'elle adorait élaborer étaient ceux pour « améliorer » les relations entre les autres. C'était son moyen de s'intéresser à autrui. Mais le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle mettait très peu de temps à monter ce plan dans sa tête, c'était presque comme un automatisme. Qu'est ce que je l'aimais cette fille. Plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie.

_-Jasper tu m'écoutes là ?_ Elle me coupa dans mes pensées.

-_Bien sur mon cœur._

-_Mon plan va commencer demain. Ce soir je vais rentrer chez moi, Bella et Edward seront normalement là. Ca tombera bien parce qu'ils font partie intégrante de mon plan, ils sont un peu la ligne directrice. Sans eux, ça sera plus long. Je vais organiser un rendez vous entre Emmet et Rosalie, sans impliquer Bella et Edward, tout en les faisant y contribuer._

_-Attends, comment tu veux faire ?_

_-Tu me prends pour qui chouchou ? Je peux tout faire tant que je le veux. Alors je vais faire envoyer des invitations à Rosalie, et des invitations à Emmet, pour les faire se rencontrer au bon endroit au bon moment. Edward et Bella seront au milieu de tout ça, pour tempérer la réaction électrique qu'il risque de se produire. _

_-Et toi, dans tout ça tu fais quoi ?_

_-Moi, j'aurai seulement le mérite d'avoir tout planifié. C'est simple, si j'ai encore toute ma tête on est jeudi soir, et y'a une soirée samedi soir prochain dans le nouveau club qui vient d'ouvrir à côté de la fac, tu vois lequel c'est ? L'Eclipse. La soirée d'ouverture sera ce soir là, y'aura beaucoup de monde, et je peux avoir des entrées par l'école. Ils iront chacun de leur côté, et comme par hasard ils se retrouveront là._

_-Mais comment être sur qu'ils voudront se revoir ?_

_-Déjà parce qu'ils en ont probablement envie chacun de leur côté, enfin Rosalie c'est sur en tout cas. Et puis ensuite, parce que le destin nommé Alice, ici présente, sera là pour leur donner des petits coups de pouce en attendant. Tout ça commencera demain. Bon il est bientôt 20h, je dois y aller mon cœur, tu dors à la maison ce soir ? Dis oui dis oui dis oui ! _

Comment résister face à sa petite bouille de chien battu là ? Impossible. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je me forçais vraiment, j'adorais dormir chez elle, en plus je m'entendais bien avec Bells, et puis j'aurai peut être l'opportunité de rencontrer ce fameux Edward qui semble tant faire rêver Bella, et dont Alice me parle souvent.

_-Je te rejoins vers 22h mon cœur, je passe chez mes parents dire bonjour à Rose quand même, je prends quelques affaires chez moi, et je suis a toi pour toute la nuit,_ rajoutai je dans un sourire que je voulais aguicheur.

Elle rigola un peu _« Pour toute la vie oui tu veux dire, t'as signé mon coco, c'est pour en chier »_ finit elle dans un clin d'œil.

**POV EDWARD**

J'avais trouvé refuge chez Bella. J'y suis souvent depuis deux mois qu'on sort ensemble. Cette fille est parfaite pour moi, on se comprend totalement, et là encore elle ne m'avait pas posé de questions sur ma dispute avec Emmet. Bon dispute était un grand mot, c'est moi, je suis monté sur mes grands chevaux tout seul, comme un grand, mais bien sur, lui n'a pas esquissé un mot pour me défendre devant ma mère. Toute façon, il a toujours été le chouchou. Moi agir comme un gamin de quatre ans qui boude parce qu'il a eu un bonbon de moins que son frère ? Même pas vrai !

J'étais dans le lit de Bella, je la regardais dormir. On venait de passer une heure à se câliner doucement, puis plus passionnément puis carrément sauvagement. Bella était une déesse au lit, et on profitait du temps que sa coloc' et meilleure amie n'était pas là pour participer à cette douce cause qu'est le sexe. Elle marmonnait dans son sommeil, et je fus heureux d'entendre que c'était mon prénom. Je l'avais déjà entendu faire, mais je m'en émerveillais à chaque fois tout autant. J'adorais Alice, c'était une vraie boule d'énergie, d'ailleurs Bella l'appelait Duracell juste pour la faire enrager, quand elle partait dans des délires. Mais elle ne jugeait jamais, et elle n'avait pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. Elle sortait avec Jasper qui était aussi le frère de Rosalie. Rosalie qui voulait sortir avec mon frère. Moi qui sortait avec la coloc' d'Alice. Compliquée la situation ? A peine !

Je regardais le réveil de Bella. 19h30. Je me levais, je voulais faire à manger pour ma petite chérie. J'enfilais mon tee-shirt et mon jean, et me trainais jusqu'au salon. Bon faire à manger. J'ouvre le frigo, et qu'est ce que j'y trouve ? Des yaourts, des yaourts et des yaourts. Avec un post-It marqué Alice en gros ! Y'avait pourtant dans les deux derniers étages de quoi remplir correctement un estomac, ça devait être la partie de Bella. Hum voyons, du poulet, des oignons, des pommes de terre et de la crème fraiche. Parfait, un petit poulet aux oignons avec des frites. On doit pouvoir s'en sortir, même moi. J'épluchais les pommes de terre, et les oignons, quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et cinq secondes plus tard, surement alertée par le bruit, Alice débarqua dans la cuisine et me sourit.

_-Salut Edward, mon dieu si on m'avait dit que tu savais faire à manger, Jasper ne serait pas mon homme_ !

_-Salut Alice, non garde Jasper, je ne sais pas faire grand-chose à manger, tu perdrais au change. _Rajoutais je en me marrant, cette fille donnait la patate rien qu'en la voyant.

_-Laisse moi deviner, vous avez fêté vos retrouvailles, depuis le temps que vous vous étiez pas vu, disons bien depuis ce matin, et la marmotte dort. _

_-T'es trop forte. Tu la connais bien._ Je continuai d'éplucher mes légumes.

_-Tu veux que je t'aide ?_ Me proposa t elle.

J'acceptai volontiers, je ne savais pas combien j'aurai mis sans elle. Un silence s'installa un moment entre nous et je trouvais ça de plus en plus bizarre parce que c'est pas son genre de se taire, même si elle doit parler pour ne rien dire. Elle avait allumé la poêle et les oignons étaient en train de frire, et elle avait mis les frites dans la friteuse. J'ajoutai un peu de crème dans les oignons pour qu'ils mijotent plus qu'ils ne cuisent, quand elle entama une conversation plus poussée que nos politesses du début.

_-Edward, je suis au courant. Pour ton frère et Rosalie. Jasper va dormir ici ce soir, donc on vous en reparlera, mais j'ai un plan et…_

_-C'est marrant ça t'es vraiment trop forte ! Avec Bella on espérait que tu en aurai un, parce que mon frère est trop malheureux de la situation et que je ne vais pas le supporter longtemps ! A ce propos, je vais rester quelques jours, le temps que les hormones d'Emmet redescendent un peu sur Terre. _

_-T'es bien placé pour parler d'hormones en ébullition, enfin bon ! _

**POV BELLA **

J'ouvrais les yeux, parce que je sentais un vide dans mon lit. Edward n'était plus là et j'avais encore envie de le sentir près de moi. Il n'était forcément pas très loin. Puis un savoureux fumet arriva à mes narines et d'un coup mon ventre se mit à gargouiller. J'enfilais un vieux tee-shirt, ça suffirait pour la soirée, ça ne dérangerait pas Alice de me voir dans cette tenue, tant que je ne sors pas de la maison, et que je ne passe pas trop devant les fenêtres pour je cite « ne pas faire peur au monde extérieur dans cette tenue ».

Je marchais jusqu'au salon, où la table avait été mise. Edward et Alice était sur le canapé en train de regarder American Idol et je les entendais débattre sur tel ou tel candidat. Comme s'il m'avait senti arriver, Edward tourna la tête vers moi et m'offrit un sourire à damner un saint ! Ahhhh je fondais, encore. Alice se leva et vint me serrer dans ses bras. On avait besoin de contact tactile toutes les deux. Je lui rendais son câlin quand Edward se colla à nous en criant « Câlin Collectif ». On se mit tous les trois à rire.

Dix minutes plus tard, on se mettait à table, et je savourais ce poulet aux oignons délicieux et les frites qu'Edward avaient fait. Cet homme était parfait sur tous les points. Au moment où j'entrepris de débarrasser la table, je m'aperçus qu'il était bientôt 22h. On avait mangé tard, pas grave, c'est les vacances ! Jasper passa la porte au moment où je revenais de mon premier aller/retour à la cuisine, il me claqua une bise, et alla serrer la main d'Edward, j'entendais Alice faire les présentations.

Alice et Edward m'avaient expliqué à table qu'ils avaient un plan pour Emmet et Rosalie, ce qui me fit sourire parce que je savais bien que ce plan venait d'Alice entièrement et non d'elle et Edward, mais je ne fis pas de remarque. C'est Jasper qui embraya sur le sujet quand je revenais de la cuisine pour la deuxième fois. Je m'installai sur les genoux d'Edward, les mains autour de son cou, tandis qu'Alice et Jasper étaient collés l'un contre l'autre. Il nous expliqua le plan d'Alice dans les détails, nous étions d'accord, mais comme Alice devait commencer « seule » demain, et qu'on aurait je cite «le temps d'y penser », le sujet dériva sur James, Rosalie, Emmet.

_- Moi je ne comprends pas comment on peut tromper l'homme qu'on aime, si on l'aime vraiment de tout son cœur_, affirma Jasper

_-Je suis d'accord avec toi mec,_ lança Edward. Ca me rassura carrément, je savais qu'il ne me laisserait jamais.

_- Je comprends tout à fait ce que vous voulez dire les mecs. Mais l'autre jour, à l'école, un mec de ma classe parlait de ça avec un autre, juste derrière moi. J'ai écouté sa conversation parce qu'il n'y avait pas plus intéressant en cours, et même si je n'adhère pas à l'idée, j'ai compris aussi ce qu'il voulait dire,_ commença Alice. _Il disait à son pote qu'il avait trompé sa copine, et l'autre a eu la même réaction que vous, il ne comprenait pas. Le premier lui expliqua que sa pizza préférée c'était la quatre fromages. Il adorait littéralement la quatre fromages, il prenait toujours cette pizza, et puis un jour, comme une folie, il essaya une calzone. Il disait que même s'il avait pris une calzone une fois, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il n'aimait plus la quatre fromages,_ finit elle dans un rire, dans lequel je la suivis.

C'était vraiment bien trouvé même si ça n'expliquait pas un geste que je n'approuverai jamais. Mais c'était bien expliqué, je pouvais au moins lui accorder ça. Edward et Jasper étaient eux aussi morts de rire. La soirée continua comme ça, en déviant sur des sujets plus légers comme le cinéma, la musique ou bien sûr la mode. On se souhaita bonne nuit sur les coups de minuit, et chaque couple fila dans leurs chambres respectives.

**POV ROSALIE**

Minuit. Je ne dors toujours pas. Je ressasse cette journée intense en émotions. Je me demande de quoi demain sera fait. Est-ce que je le reverrais, est ce que j'aurais de ses nouvelles. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, mes sentiments, mes doutes, mes craintes, mes regrets, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Comme dit ma mère, la nuit porte conseil.

**POV EMMET**

Il est minuit, ma mère s'est endormie contre mon épaule sur le canapé devant un film romantique. Je la secoue doucement pour la conduire dans la chambre d'amis. Elle me suit difficilement, je la mets tendrement au lit, lui caresse les cheveux et lui souffle dans l'oreille que je l'aime.

Oui c'est la vérité, je l'aime. Mais celle qui occupait mon cœur et à qui je voulais dire « je t'aime » là tout de suite, c'était Rosalie. Je ne sais pas si je dormirai d'un sommeil réparateur cette nuit, étant donné toutes les idées et tous les films que je me fais tout seul. J'ai une imagination très fertile et je sens que cette nuit j'en ferai les frais. Demain je dois appeler Edward, lui parler. Parler à Bella peut être aussi. Enfin faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui sera mieux que me lamenter ici seul.

XOXO  
K


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : tous les personnages sont la propriété de SM, vous le savez autant que moi.

**POV ROSALIE**

On est jeudi, il est neuf heures. J'avais passé une très mauvaise nuit, à toujours ressasser ce qu'il s'est passé. Le jour filtrait à travers mes volets, et je sentais une douce chaleur envahir ma chambre d'enfant. J'adorais cette chambre, j'adorais y dormir, je dormais jamais aussi bien ailleurs qu'ici, dans ce lit, où j'avais connu pratiquement toutes mes premières fois. Mon premier baiser, mon premier câlin, ma première fois, ma première dispute, et ma première réconciliation. Ah c'était la bonne époque. L'époque où je n'avais pas encore connu ma première expérience avec un inconnu –et quel inconnu !- et où toutes mes pensées n'étaient pas encore tournées essentiellement vers lui.

J'entendais du bruit en provenance de la cuisine et je décidai de me lever, ça ne servait à rien de rester là, il fallait que je me bouge, que je me reprenne en main. Dans quelques jours je saurai si je suis vraiment enceinte, et maintenant je ne savais plus si je voulais vraiment de cet enfant. Enfin un enfant j'en veux, mais un de James ? Je commençais à douter. Et là où on doute, c'est qu'il y a un souci. Ma mère était dans la cuisine en train de me préparer mon petit déjeuner préféré, soit des œufs brouillés et du bacon, accompagné d'un bon café bien noir. La vision de cet met me mis l'eau à la bouche. J'embrassais ma mère sur la joue et attaquai de meilleure humeur ce petit déjeuner. On sonna à la porte, et ma mère me demanda de ne pas me déranger, qu'elle y allait.

Elle revint avec un bouquet de fleurs énorme, tellement énorme que je distinguais à peine les traits de ma mère derrière.

-_Ma chérie, c'est pour toi !_ me dit-elle

-_Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas_

-_Bah ouvre la carte, il y en a une, je te laisse, je vais lancer une machine,_ elle partit en me claquant une bise tendre sur la joue.

Je m'approchais du bouquet, je tremblais, qui pouvait bien m'offrir des fleurs ? Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de James, il était au contraire partisan du moindre effort une fois que le couple est stable. J'avais la carte dans la main, et je n'osais la décacheter. Mes doigts frôlaient le papier sans oser aller plus loin. Je soufflai un bon coup, pris mon courage à deux mains, et ouvrais d'un coup direct la petite enveloppe.

« Merci pour ce trajet en avion rendu magnifique par ta présence, il faut que l'on se revoit. E »

Le seul souvenir que j'avais était cette carte, sa lecture, et plus rien. Le trou noir.

**POV ALICE**

Mon plan était lancé. Définitivement lancé. J'avais fait livrer à Rose un bouquet de Lys, qui sont ses fleurs préférées, depuis internet, et j'avais mis une carte signé d'Emmet. Oui bon ok, je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais il fallait tout faire pour les aider là. La fin justifie les moyens comme on dit. Et si c'est pour voir ma meilleure amie et l'homme de sa vie ensemble, je serai prête à tout. Mon téléphone sonna :

-_Bien le bonjour Rosalie_, dis-je un sourire dans la voix, j'avais vu son nom s'afficher sur l'écran.

-_ALICE C'EST MERVEILLEUX !_ Elle accentuait son « lleux »

-_Que se passe t il ?_ Demandais-je d'une voix innocente

-_Emmet ! Il m'a envoyé des fleurs ! Comment il m'a trouvé ? Comment il a eu mon adresse ? Tu crois que c'est Bella qui lui a dit ? Faut que je lui parle, je te rappelle._

Et elle me raccrocha au nez avant même que j'ai pu lui répondre. D'habitude, c'est moi la folle de service, pas elle. Comme quoi, l'amour donne vraiment des ailes. Je devais encore vérifié auprès de mon école de stylisme que quatre entrées pour samedi pour la boîte m'avaient bien été réservées.

**POV BELLA**

J'étais au lit ce matin, profondément endormie contre Edward, qui me tenait chaud, son torse contre mon dos, ses lèvres contre mon épaule. Mon portable se mit à vibrer et j'essayais de faire comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu, mais Edward me prit de court et balança son bras en arrière pour attraper mon téléphone. Quand ce fut fait, il me le mit sous le nez, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que répondre et me couper de cette bulle parfaite que lui et moi partagions à ce moment là !

-_Moui ?_ Je n'avais même pas vu qui m'appelait.

-_Espèce de sale cachottière, t'aurai pu me prévenir quand même !_

-_Waw, je peux savoir qui m'agresse dès le réveil d'abord ?_ Je me sentais agressée et dès le matin, ça pue.

-_Rosalie patate ! _

-_Bonjour à toi aussi Rosalie, je peux savoir ce que j'ai fais qui te met de très bonne humeur ce matin ?_

-_T'as donné mon adresse à Emmet !_

-_Euh non j'ai rien fait du tout, désolée._

-_Tu lui as donné sans me demander… quoi ? Attends ! Ce n'est pas toi ?_

-_Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te mentirais, ce n'est pas moi. Ni Edward, avant que tu l'accuses lui aussi._

Edward relevait la tête à ce moment là. Il me questionnait du regard, je lui fis signe avec ma main que ce n'était pas grave.

-_Mais je ne comprends pas alors, Bella, Emmet m'a envoyé des fleurs, comment il a su me trouver ?_

-_TROP BIIIIIIEN… non ?_

-_Oui carrément trop bien mais…_

-_Mais je ne sais pas comment il a fait, désolée._

Elle me raccrocha au nez après avoir grogné. Je reposai mon téléphone, et comptai me rendormir dans mon cocon avec mon homme, mais c'était sans compter sur sa curiosité naturelle, il me regardait m'invitant à tout lui dire. Je soufflai, résignée, et commençai :

-_Bon le truc c'est que Rosalie s'est faite livrer des fleurs ce matin, y'avait une carte signée Emmet, mais je présume que c'est Alice qui a fait le coup et du coup maintenant elle se demande comment ton frère l'a retrouvée._

Edward mit un moment à me répondre, un petit pli nerveux se dessina entre ses yeux comme s'il réfléchissait, puis il ajouta :

-_Sans déconner cette Alice est trop forte !_

-_Bon on peut se recoucher maintenant ?_ Lui demandai-je

-_Oui mon cœur, mais je me demande juste si Emmet a reçu quelque chose…_

Je n'entendis pas la fin de sa phrase, si fin de phrase il y a eu, parce que je sombrai à nouveau dans les doux bras de Morphée.

**POV EMMET**

Une douce mélodie arriva à mes oreilles, j'ouvrai les yeux lentement. La voix de ma mère chantonnant probablement dans la cuisine. Je tournai la tête, vis le réveil : 11H. Moi un lève tard ? NON jamais, mais là sous le coup des émotions de la veille je crois que j'avais juste besoin de récupérer. Ai-je les idées claires ce matin ? Pas plus que hier soir, je ne suis sûr de rien. Sauf d'un truc, je suis amoureux. Un bien petit mot pour tout ce ressenti au fond de mon ventre.

Ma mère m'appela, comme si elle avait prédit à quelle heure je me réveillerai, l'instinct maternel sans doute. Une douche et dix minutes plus tard, je la rejoignais dans la pièce à vivre du loft. Je l'embrassai tandis qu'elle souriait en me voyant.

-_Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? On dirait que t'as quelque chose à me dire…_

-_Pas à te dire, à te montrer_. Me répondit-elle.

-_ Ok vas-y. _Je m'attendais à un tableau qu'elle avait déniché, ou une babiole du style. Elle attendait toujours de nous un avis objectif sur tous les objets qu'elle trouvait.

-_Tiens,_ me dit-elle, en me tendant une carte sans enveloppe.

Je pris la fameuse carte, je me demandais de suite qui ça pouvait être. « Emmet Cullen, Invitation officielle à l'Eclipse, la boîte de tous les désirs, samedi soir, 20h30, tenue correcte exigée. Bon pour deux personnes».

Je me demandais bien pourquoi j'avais été invité, mais ne m'en souciais pas plus que ça. Je ne pensais toujours qu'à elle, si elle avait laissé un numéro, je l'aurai évidemment invitée à m'accompagner à une soirée comme celle-ci.

-_Pourquoi t'avais l'air si contente de voir cette carte Maman ?_

-_J'ai entendu dire que tu avais peut être une nouvelle copine, faut te faire beau, et je me réjouis d'avance de pouvoir te trainer dans les magasins pour trouver ce qu'il te faut. _

-_D'un, je suis toujours beau. De deux, t'as lu la carte ?_

-_Oui désolée mon chéri je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher je m'excuse, je pensais que la jeune fille dont tu parlais hier soir t'aurai peut être contacté, t'avais l'air si malheureux… _

-_T'inquiète pas Maman, je vais bien, ça passera._

_-Bon ! Ta soirée est samedi soir, on est jeudi, demain shopping ! Et pas d'objection s'il te plaît ! Si tu m'aimes tu diras oui. _

-_Oh Maman ce vieux coup bas ! _

-_Je ne te vois pas souvent, laisse moi mon petit plaisir._

_-OK_

-_Et tu y vas avec cette Rosalie ?_ demanda t elle hésitante

-_A moins que je la retrouve dans une ville de plus de 600 000 habitants avant samedi soir, non maman. Je demanderai à Edward. _

Ma mère retourna à ses occupations à la cuisine, pendant que je pensais pour la millième fois au moins à tout ça. En deux jours, ma vie avait littéralement changé. Je ne reconnaissais plus rien, pas même mes sentiments. Comment peut on prendre un virage à 180 degrés en 24h et tout oublier jusque là tant ce que l'on ressent à présent est puissant ?

**POV ALICE **

Je suis excitée comme une puce. Rosalie a reçu les fleurs venant d'Emmet, Emmet a du recevoir l'invitation pour deux à l'Eclipse. Comment j'avais trouvé son adresse ? Bah n'ayant pas osé demander l'adresse à Edward hier soir, j'ai envoyé Jasper ce matin fouiner dans sa veste, voir s'il ne trouvait pas un permis de conduire ou n'importe quoi à cette adresse. Jasper avait refusé de faire ça même au vu de mon regard attendrissant, alors j'avais du employer les grands moyens, je lui avais promis de le récompenser… au lit ce soir ! Et là, après ce genre de proposition, le Jasper, on peut en faire tout ce que l'on veut. Oui Oui Jasper reste un homme. Le mien certes, mais un mec avant tout. Qui pense aussi avec ses hormones ! Quand il l'eut trouvé, il me l'avait ramené, j'avais noté l'adresse, et envoyé un sms à une copine de l'école qui avait mes places, pour qu'elle en dépose une à l'adresse que je lui indiquai, en lui disant que je lui expliquerai tout plus tard.  
Mon plan avait commencé, et demain, j'amènerai Bella et Rosalie faire du shopping, et Bella devra proposer à Rose de l'accompagner pour une soirée où elle sera invitée… comme par hasard.

Si tout se passe bien, Rose et Emmet seront à nouveau ensemble samedi soir.

La suite… la prochaine fois….

Une petite review ? vous savez ça me motive vraiment, je le comprenais pas trop avant, mais là, c'est limite si je les attends pas pour continuer ! haha

Bonne nuit ! Bonne journée !

XO XO

K


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer

**POV ROSALIE**

On est vendredi déjà. Les journées passent plus vite quand on est en vacances. Et pourtant je ne me sens pas aussi bien que lorsque je suis en vacances d'habitude. Il me manque quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Oui il me manque Emmet. Un gros point noir s'inscrit pourtant à ce tableau. James. Il faut que je prévienne James. Parce que cette nuit, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai pris la décision de me bouger. De tout faire pour retrouver Emmet. Et si je veux Emmet, je ne peux plus être avec James. Et je ne le veux plus non plus. Je devrais le revoir d'ici dix jours, mais ça serait trop malhonnête d'attendre ce délai pour lui parler. Lui envoyer un message serait tout aussi lâche. Alors je me suis dit que la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment du moins, serait de lui envoyer une lettre. Ça fait un peu débile peut être mais c'est plus facile de mettre par écrit ce qu'on aura du mal à prononcer. Il le prendra probablement mal mais au moins j'aurai eu le courage de lui dire ce que je pense, et ce que je ne ressens plus. Je devrais aussi lui parler du bébé, mais ça ferait un peu bizarre de lui dire « je te quitte mais peut être que tu vas être papa ». Non, je vais m'abstenir de lui parler de ça. Si je ne suis pas enceinte, il n'en saura jamais rien, et si je le suis… Je ne l'aime plus, et depuis quelques temps en fait, j'y ai réfléchi cette nuit, et je ne veux pas d'un bébé dont je n'aime plus le géniteur. Allez, je souffle un bon coup, et me concentre à cette lettre, si je ne la fait pas maintenant, je ne la ferais jamais. Je pris une feuille blanche et un stylo, et commençais.

_James,_

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre. Mais j'ai besoin de te parler et autant être honnête avec toi, je n'ai pas le courage de prendre mon téléphone tout de suite, je préfère coucher sur papier ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Ca fait quelques temps que je ne ressens plus la même chose pour toi, je ne me sens plus moi-même. Je ne suis plus la Rosalie que tu as connue il y a quelques années. Je suis désolée de te faire lire ça, mais j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner avec le temps et me comprendre.  
Je vais être franche. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui me fait me sentir belle et qui je crois m'aime pour ce que je suis, pas parce qu'il est en couple avec moi et que c'est son devoir de m'aimer. Il m'aime vraiment. C'est un garçon bien et je ne serais heureuse avec lui que lorsque les choses seront « arrangées » entre toi et moi. Sache que je t'ai aimé. Tu as été un petit ami formidable et je ne t'oublierai jamais. Mais j'ai besoin de partir. Je suis désolée. _

_Rosalie. _

Une bonne chose de faite. En espérant qu'il le prenne bien. Enfin tout est relatif dans le mot « bien », personne ne peut vraiment prendre bien ce genre de courrier. Je fermai l'enveloppe, et pris la direction du centre ville pour aller la poster. D'ici lundi, il la recevrait. Je sortis de chez moi, pris ma voiture que je laissais chez moi quand j'étais à la fac et sortis du grand parc de la villa. Mon téléphone sonna au moment où je me garais près de la poste. Un texto d'Alice. « 14H à l'appart, on va faire du shopping ». Exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour me changer les idées. Suivre Alice dans sa folie de shopping.

**POV BELLA**

J'étais dans mon lit, normal c'est les vacances. Je me demandais d'un coup, pourquoi Alice me laissait dormir si tard, ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Enfin, je n'allais pas me plaindre. Edward était collé dans mon dos, et sa chaleur irradiait tout mon corps. Un bruit sourd en provenance de la cuisine me parvint et je m'échappais à contre cœur des bras d'Edward pour rejoindre le bruit. Je passais une chemise de mon homme et trottinait dans le couloir. Je tombai sur Alice qui jurait contre une poêle qui était tombée sur le sol.

-Besoin d'aide ? Lui lançai-je.

-Ah enfin tu es réveillée ! Je me demandais jusqu'à quelle heure tu allais dormir. M'enfin, puisque tu es là, tu peux m'aider, je voulais vous faire du pain perdu, mais la poêle a voulu se suicider tellement je suis nulle en cuisine.

Je rigolais. Alice voulait juste nous faire plaisir mais Alice en cuisine c'est un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, je vous laisse imaginer.

- Assieds-toi, je le fais. Lui assurai-je.

-Merci. Je sais que c'est ton plat préféré pour le petit déjeuner, j'espère qu'Edward aimera aussi.

Tant de bonté dès le matin venant d'Alice était très louche. Je m'en voulais de penser ça de ma colocataire et meilleure amie. Puis d'un coup, le déclic !

-Tu sais Alice, même sans pain perdu, je serais venue faire du shopping !

-Ah oui ? Merci merci merci merci, elle me sauta dans les bras !

**POV ALICE**

Bella me connaissait par cœur, je n'avais songé à lui préparer son petit déjeuner et à la laisser dormir que parce que j'avais quelque chose à lui demander. Non pas que j'aurais pu lui faire par plaisir, j'adore faire plaisir, mais en vacances on n'a pas que ça à faire que dormir ! On dormira bien assez quand on sera mort. J'avais effectivement prévu de lui demander de m'accompagner faire du shopping.

-On doit faire du shopping pour vous trouver une robe à Rosalie et à toi, tu sais pour la soirée de samedi. D'ailleurs il faudrait que tu demandes à Rosalie de t'accompagner à cette soirée. Tu sais parce qu'Emmet ira avec Ed' et donc toi avec Rose et…

-OUI Alice j'avais compris le plan ! Pas de souci pour le shopping alors.

-Je t'adore Bells. Rosalie arrive ici à 14h, c'est bon ?

-Pas de souci. Je vais réveiller Edward, le pain perdu est prêt.

Et je la vis disparaitre au détour du couloir qui menait à nos chambres. J'aimais vraiment mes amis, et je ferais tout pour eux. Et en ce moment, la cible c'est Rosalie. Je ne connais pas cet Emmet, mais s'il est comme son frère, ça devrait le faire !

**POV EMMET**

Vendredi matin. Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. La cause ? Toujours la même. Mais le pire c'est que j'ai du dormir deux ou trois heures, et que pendant ce laps de temps, j'ai fait un rêve très… comment dire chaud. Je me suis réveillé déçu. Déçu d'être là tout seul alors qu'une minute avant, j'étais dans les bras de Rosalie à lui dire combien je l'aimais. Combien je la vénérais et combien il n'y avait plus qu'elle qui comptait pour moi. Mais non j'étais bien tout seul dans mon lit. Tout seul dans ma vie aussi. Je n'avais plus personne pour en parler, puisqu'Edward était énervé. Pour une broutille mais ça m'embêtait tout de même. Je me décidai à lui envoyer un texto. « Désolé, partant pour une bière en fin d'aprèm ? ». Je me levai, me douchai, et m'habillai léger. Léger parce que shopping avec ma mère aujourd'hui, et que s'il fallait me déshabiller toutes les cinq minutes, inutile d'être sur habillé. En sortant de la douche, je vis mon portable clignoter, ça signifiait que j'avais un message. Edward. « Pas de souci, désolé aussi. Vers 16h chez Paul's ? ».

Je ne répondis pas de suite, histoire de savoir si je serai dispo ou pas à 16h, il fallait que je vois ça avec ma mère. Après une question directe, elle me répondit qu'on en aurait au moins jusqu'à 17h30. Dégouté. Mais je ne pouvais pas contredire ma mère en ce qui concernait le shopping. Et puis elle voulait juste me faire plaisir après tout. Je répondis à Edward que 18h me conviendrais mieux. Et là, petite bataille de sms entre nous.

« Tu vas faire quoi jusque là ? »

« Shopping avec maman »

« Et tu la laisse faire ? Je penserai à toi dans ces magasins bondés de monde »

« Ta gueule, je souffre rien que d'y penser, bon 18h ? »

« Ok. »

**POV EDWARD**

Ce matin je rigolais d'Emmet, mon frère adoré, quand il me parlait de devoir faire du shopping avec ma mère. Je rigolais parce qu'il se laissait faire. Et bien il est plus de 15h et je ne rigole plus du tout. Ça fait une heure qu'Alice, Rosalie et Bella, nous trainait Jasper et moi dans cette maudite galerie marchande du centre commercial qui n'en finissait jamais. J'avais enfin vu Rosalie, la fameuse dont j'entends parler depuis deux jours. Et je comprenais pourquoi mon frère avait été limite fol amoureux au premier regard. C'est vraiment une jolie fille. Rien comparé à Bella mais quand même. Au détour d'un rayon, je crus rêver. L'occasion était trop belle, j'agrippais Bella par le bras pour lui désigner ce que je voyais. Emmet et ma mère dans le magasin d'en face. Et si la rencontre entre Emmet et Rosalie était plus précoce ?

La suite… bientôt.

XOXO  
K


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** tous les personnages sont à Miss Meyer !

Merci aux gentilles demoiselles qui m'envoient des reviews, vous êtes mon leitmotiv. De suite, le chapitre 8.

**POV BELLA**

Je regardais dans la direction qu'Edward m'indiquait. Je voyais un jeune homme baraqué et une femme avec un très joli visage. Je tournai le mien et tombai sur Edward un sourire en coin collé au visage.

-Qui c'est ? Lui demandais-je

-Bella, c'est Emmet et ma mère. Alice est vraiment trop forte !

-Mon chéri, Alice est très forte, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit au courant !

-Ah oui et qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?

-Regarde derrière toi !

Je le vis se retourner pour assister à la scène derrière nous. Jasper était appuyé sur un porte manteau, il se marrait littéralement, Alice était sur excitée, et Rosalie tentait de se cacher derrière un manteau rose fuchsia, totalement monstrueux par la même occasion. Edward et moi réprimions un fou rire.

**POV ROSALIE**

Alice nous trainait dans les magasins depuis près d'une heure. J'adore faire du shopping mais avec Alice c'est impossible. C'est une folle, littéralement. Elle veut tout voir, tout toucher, tout essayer, et tout ça tout de suite bien évidemment. Toutes les vendeuses la connaissent tellement elle vient souvent, et elle connait bien sûr leurs prénoms, donc bien sur elle prend son temps dans chaque boutique. Je plaignais Jasper, mais il m'avait dit une fois qu'il supportait tout ça pour elle. C'est beau l'amour. En parlant d'amour, je restais songeuse en voyant Edward et Bella flâner dans les rayons, se collant l'un à l'autre sans cesse. C'était la première fois que je le rencontrais, et il ne ressemblait en rien à Emmet. Le seul point commun que je leur trouvais pour le moment, c'était leur gentillesse. Mais bon c'est dur à dire, parce que je ne les connais pas vraiment. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais j'étais irrésistiblement attiré par l'un deux. Emmet. Il me manquait. J'avais envie de le retrouver. Mais apparemment il savait comment me trouver puisque le bouquet m'étais parvenu.

Au détour d'un énième rayon de jupes, je soupirais. C'est alors qu'Alice jugeait important de m'expliquer la différence entre une jupe crayon et une jupe boule. Comment les mettre, en quelle occasion, et avec quoi. Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, je replongeais dans mes rêveries d'amour et de couple heureux. Et mon imagination très fertile m'amena de l'autre coté de la galerie marchande où je retrouvais Emmet faire des emplettes pour se faire beau et m'inviter à sortir. Je pensais à tout, à tous les détails qui me faisaient envie, je n'entendais plus Alice. Et puis je décidai d'arrêter de me faire du mal et de sortir de cette rêverie trop bien pour moi. Je détournais les yeux, reportai mon attention sur Alice qui n'avait même pas vu que je m'étais égaré dans la conversation.

Mes yeux partirent à la recherche d'Edward et Bells. Je les voyais tendus et figés, je suivais leurs yeux et poussa un cri étouffé. Ma première réaction était certes stupide mais c'est une de ces réactions qu'on ne peut pas contrôler même si on a souhaité la contrôle du plus profond de son être. Emmet. Je n'avais pas seulement rêvé. Il était vraiment là. Dans la boutique d'en face. Ce matin je voulais me prendre en main et quelques heures plus tard, j'étais cachée derrière un étendoir de jupes. Cherchez l'erreur.

**POV ALICE**

Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait par terre maintenant ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Edward et Bella étaient retournés vers nous à présent et il nous expliqua la situation en quelques mots. « Emmet est en face ». Je ne pus retenir un petit cri de joie. Le destin était avec moi, ça veut bien dire qu'ils ont quelque chose à faire ensemble ces deux là. D'un coup, tout un tas d'idées fusaient dans ma tête. Dieu avait des plans pour eux et je prenais ça pour un signe. Il fallait que je l'aide dans sa dure tache de les faire se retrouver. Jasper était mort de rire, en voyant Rosalie avachie par terre. Je voyais que Bella se retenait également. Il fallait faire quelque chose et maintenant. J'allais prendre les choses en main s'il le fallait. Je me baissai claquai une bise sur la joue de Rose, et lui murmurai à l'oreille « Je fais ça pour toi, ne m'en veux pas tout de suite ». Je vis son regard étonné deux secondes puis marchai sans me retournai en direction du magasin d'en face.

**POV EMMET**

Je rêvais que les heures passent plus vite que prévues, et qu'en regardant encore ma montre, je vois 17h30… mais grosse déception il n'était que 15h12. Déprimant. Ma mère était dans son élément là. Habiller son fils chéri. Genre j'ai à nouveau cinq ans. Mais bon le sourire étendu sur ses lèvres me réconfortait dans l'idée que je me devais lui faire plaisir. Je regardais à peine ce qu'elle me proposait et acquiesçait à tout, histoire de ne pas faire d'histoire justement. Puis je ne compris plus rien. Je me retournai et vis ma mère discuter avec une espèce de tornade aux cheveux noirs. Elle parlait tellement vite que je n'arrivais même pas à savoir si elle parlait notre langue ou non. Et puis son regard croisa le mien, et je me sentis je ne sais pas pourquoi comme un gosse qu'on avait pris la main dans le sac de bonbons. Ses yeux étaient troublants, ils reflétaient une sorte de… je ne sais pas comment dire, comme si elle allait me dire quelque chose qui allait changer ma vie. Et ma mère n'arrêtait pas avec son sourire éclatant. Très bizarre cette histoire. Je n'allais pas tarder à savoir le pourquoi du comment je pense. Cette fille ne se présenta même pas, fit un clin d'œil à ma mère et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Je la suivais du regard, et là je ne sentis plus mes jambes. Elle était là. Ma Rosalie. Dans le magasin d'en face. Je tremblais de partout, et pourtant j'entendais ma mère me réconforter, elle me caressait le dos gentiment. Puis un moment après qui m'apparut comme seulement quelques secondes, Edward se présenta devant moi, il agitait sa main et il semblait inquiet.

-Emmet ? Emmet ? T'es toujours là ? Il rigolait vraiment maintenant.

-Oui. Arrivais je à répondre je ne sais plus comment, j'étais tout simplement paralysé.

-Tu ne rêves pas, si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes.

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, il me frappa l'épaule de façon amicale, je le vis me sourire, et je le lui rendis volontiers. J'étais heureux, plus rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de faire ce dont j'avais envie depuis des jours maintenant. Mon souvenir ne rendait pas grâce à Rosalie qui était plus belle que ce que je me souvenais. Elle était une déesse de beauté, et elle était faite pour moi, je le sentais, je le savais.

J'allais faire quelque chose qui allait bouleverser ma vie dans un sens très positif. Je fonçai en direction du magasin d'en face, ne voyant plus rien, obstruant tout le reste. Après quelques mètres qui nous séparaient, je me plantais devant la fille qui faisait battre mon cœur.

Et je l'embrassai, tout simplement, sans rien dire de plus, ni sans lui poser une question ou la saluer. Je n'écoutais plus que mon cœur et mon corps qui me disaient à l'unisson de la retrouver au plus vite. Mon cœur battait si fort qu'il me claquait dans les oreilles.

Mes lèvres se mouvaient parfaitement avec les siennes, et je souris contre celles-ci quand je sentis les petites mains de ma douce se faufiler dans mon cou. Elle voulait ça autant que je la voulais. Je serrai un peu plus sa taille et nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Un au milieu de nos amis et famille qui je pense s'étaient éclipsés, ou alors notre bulle nous avait à nouveau tellement entouré qu'on ne sentait plus de présence autre que l'autre.

Au bout d'un temps qui me parut encore trop court, on a du se séparer, mais pas de trop loin. Seules nos lèvres ne se touchaient plus, nos fronts étaient soudés, nos corps aussi. Ses yeux magnifiques pétillaient, je sentais le désir et l'amour émaner d'elle. Je n'avais plus de doute sur ce que je ressentais. Je savais qu'à partir de ce moment je l'aimerai toujours. Rosalie était la femme de ma vie. Elle m'offrit le plus beau spectacle au monde, en me souriant franchement.

-Salut… Me dit-elle.

-Salut… Je rigolais, et l'embrassai à nouveau.

Leurs retrouvailles la semaine prochaine )  
Bon Week end les filles !  
XOXO

K


	9. Chapter 9

Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM ! En avant pour le chapitre 9 !

**POV ROSALIE**

J'étais au paradis. J'avais Emmet contre moi. Ses lèvres touchaient les miennes avec sensualité, passion et désir. Ce simple baiser m'avait toute retournée. J'en voulais plus. Et au moment où nous avons du s'écarter pour reprendre notre souffle, on s'était juste saluer et puis il avait pris possession de ma bouche à nouveau. De mon âme, de mon corps, de tout ce que je pouvais posséder. Il mettait autant de passion que moi dans ce nouveau baiser, et j'avais totalement oublié que nous étions dans un magasin de fringues, entourés de tous nos amis et même de sa mère. Le monde autour ne m'intéressait plus tant que j'étais avec lui. Est-ce que c'est ça l'amour, le vrai ?

Au bout d'un moment qui me parut toujours trop court, on se sépara, et il colla son front contre le mien. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner, autant que moi. Je m'accordais un regard vers l'extérieur de notre bulle, plus personne. Bella, Edward, Alice et Jasper avaient disparu.

_-Ils sont partis y'a cinq minutes…_ Me dit Emmet

-_Oh._ C'était tout ce que je pouvais dire. Je m'en foutais sincèrement. Je les aimais bien sûr, mais comparé à Emmet, ils n'étaient « rien ». Emmet s'approcha de mon cou, et murmura à mon oreille « ils nous laissent de l'intimité, tu veux qu'on aille quelque part ? ». J'opinai de la tête et il prit ma main pour m'entrainer en dehors du magasin. J'avais un sourire sûrement niais sur le visage, mais j'étais juste heureuse.

**POV BELLA **

Emmet et Rosalie étaient démonstratifs. Ils étaient en plein milieu du magasin et affirmaient ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre aux yeux de tous. Je n'avais jamais vu Rosalie si épanouie. Ce mec était vraiment important pour elle, on pouvait tous le sentir. Je me sentais gênée d'assister à ce moment. Ils auraient du être seuls, dans l'intimité. Je sentis que quelqu'un caressait la paume de ma main. Je tournai la tête sur ma gauche et je vis Edward, mon homme, qui me tirait à la suite des autres. En sortant du magasin, nous nous retrouvions tous. Alice proposa d'aller boire un café dans un bar pas très loin. Tout le monde accepta.

_-Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait les prévenir ?_ Demandai-je doucement à mon homme.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Ils vont bien_. Me répondit-il.

**POV ESMEE**

Mon bébé venait de retrouver la femme de sa vie. J'étais ravie, je savais que cette fille avait touché son cœur plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Elle était pour lui et il était pour elle. Combien de personnes dans le monde ont la chance de trouver l'âme qu'il leur est destiné ?

Alice était venue se présenter à moi dans le magasin où j'étais avec Emmet, elle m'avait dit en deux mots, qui elle était, et ce qui allait probablement se passer bientôt. Cette jeune fille était étonnante, elle respirait la joie de vivre et je sentis une grande grandeur d'âme chez elle. Quelques instants après, Emmet et Edward avaient discuté et puis Emmet avait traversé la galerie marchande pour fondre sur sa belle. J'étais juste heureuse. Heureuse que mon bébé soit heureux. Puis mon regard de mère leur laissait de l'intimité, et il se posa sur mon autre bébé. Edward serrait la main d'une jeune fille, il la regardait comme si elle était la prunelle de ses yeux. Je lui en parlerai plus tard. Alice les rassembla tous, excepté Rosalie et Emmet, un peu plus loin et m'invita à les rejoindre. Je serrai la main de tous, et embrassai Edward. On prit la direction d'un café pas très loin. On allait pouvoir tous discuter et se remettre de ce moment d'une extrême douceur et émotion que l'on venait tous de vivre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous assis à une table d'un petit bar de la galerie marchande. Alice fit les présentations.

-_Alors Esmée, je vous présente Jasper, mon amoureux. Je présume que vous connaissez déjà Bella._

_-Je ne connaissais pas Bella, mais je suis ravie de rencontrer celle qui fait briller les yeux de mon fils. _

Je vis Bella rougir et cacher sa tête dans le cou d'Edward.

**POV EDWARD**

Bella était contre moi pour ne pas montrer à tout le monde que ça la touchait ce que venait de dire ma mère. Mais ma mère avait raison, Bella était celle qui me donnait envie de me lever le matin, elle était tout pour moi, et je savais que j'étais simplement très amoureux d'elle. Que je voudrais l'avoir tous les matins avec moi et me coucher tous les soirs avec elle. Je voulais qu'elle soit mienne pour toujours et qu'elle sache que dorénavant mon cœur lui appartient. Et ce depuis longtemps.

Une heure plus tard, les conversations avaient continué et nous partions. Il n'y avait plus de trace de nos tourtereaux, ils avaient du s'éclipser. Alice et Jasper partaient continuer le shopping et au moment où Alice avait proposé à ma belle de les accompagner, Bella ne savait plus comment lui dire non, donc ma mère lui avait proposé de manger avec elle et moi. Elle avait du remarqué la gêne de Bella pour ne pas vexer Alice et avait décidé de lui sauver la mise en lui proposant autre chose qu'elle n'aurait pas pu refuser. Comment refuser de manger avec la mère de son petit ami ? Alice comprendrait forcément. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Ma mère nous demanda quel resto nous lui conseillons.

_-Pourquoi on ne mange pas au loft Maman ?_ Lui demandai-je

_-Parce que mon instinct de maman, me dit que le loft va être occupé pour un moment. _Rigola t elle.

_-Ah oui bien sur, mais on peut aller chez moi si vous voulez un truc plus simple_, proposa Bella.

Ma mère avait un sourire franc sur le visage et accepta volontiers. Elle appréciait déjà Bella, ce que me ravi encore plus.  
Dix minutes plus tard, nous arrivions chez Bella et Alice. J'avais vu Bella envoyer un sms à Alice sur le trajet pour lui demander de rester chez Jasper ce soir. Je proposai à ma mère de nous asseoir dans le salon et partis vers la cuisine avec Bella pour lui servir quelque chose à boire. Un thé. On discuta de choses et d'autres en retournant au salon aux cotés de ma mère. Puis le ventre de Bella nous rappela que l'heure tournait. Elle rougit un peu et rigola d'elle-même. Ma mère se proposa de faire à manger et Bella était plus que gênée de ça.

_-Non ne vous dérangez pas, profitez de votre fils, je m'en occupe_. Lui disait-elle.

Bella m'embrassa furtivement et s'éclipsa vers la cuisine. Je la vis fermer la porte, surement pour nous laisser un peu entre nous ma mère et moi. Je souriais. J'aimais vraiment cette fille.

_-Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ?_

_-Oui maman, je suis amoureux. Ça se voit tant que ça ?_

_-Bien sûr, autant que Rosalie et Emmet. Tu la dévores des yeux et elle en fait de même. Quand elle bouge, tu bouges. Quand elle te touche, ou te frôles, ton regard s'apaise comme si tu te sentais mieux. Une maman sait ça mon chéri. _

-_Oui je l'aime maman, et depuis longtemps. Mais ça ne fait que quelques temps que l'on s'est avoué mutuellement nos sentiments. Je sais que c'est Elle. _

Ma mère me caressa la nuque et me prit dans ses bras, me murmurant qu'elle était contente pour moi, que Bella était une femme jolie et gentille et surtout amoureuse de moi elle aussi.

Ma mère alla voir comment Bella se débrouillait au bout d'un moment, et me laissa seul sur le canapé. Je ressentais déjà le manque de ma belle mais décidai d'envoyer un message à Emmet pour voir où est ce qu'il en était. Un texto arriva sur mon portable deux minutes plus tard : « Elle dort. Je l'aime. Pas dispo pendant quelque jours ». Un sourire naissait sur mon visage, j'étais content que mon frère ait pu retrouver sa Rosalie.

**POV BELLA**

Je m'affairai dans la cuisine à préparer pour la mère d'Edward un caviar d'aubergines et du poisson en papillote. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, enfin je m'en doutais parce qu'étant de dos à celle-ci, je n'aurai pas pu le voir, mais je sentis comme un petit courant d'air. Je pensais tomber sur Edward mais je tombai sur Esmée. J'adorais Esmée depuis la seconde où je l'avais vue. Elle avait l'air douce, chaleureuse, tolérante et aimante.

_-Vous avez besoin d'aide Bella ? _

_-Non merci madame, ne vous inquiétez pas, allez profitez d'Edward, je vous l'ai volé les deux derniers jours. _

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça. Mon fils vous aime_. Je tremblais.

_-Merci Madame_.

_-Et pitié appelez moi Esmée. Allez laissez moi vous aider. _

_-Bon d'accord Mad… Esmée. Il faut finir de faire dégorger les aubergines si ça vous tente ?_

-_Pas de souci Bella. Vous savez, me dit-elle en se retournant vers le plan de travail, je suis contente pour vous et mon fils. Tout comme je le suis pour Emmet et votre amie. _

La suite… Pour les retrouvailles Emmet/Rosalie, c'est ce soir !  
XOXO


	10. Chapter 10

Le Disclaimer, tout le monde le connait, SM est la propriétaire des personnages avec lesquels je joue. Sinon comme promis, voici le chapitre 10… je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster la semaine prochaine, mais j'essaierai de vous faire un petit chapitre pour dimanche histoire de vous faire patienter plus facilement. Merci aux trois jeunes filles qui m'envoient des reviews. Ce n'est pas beaucoup mais ça compte énormément pour moi. Peut être que vous pourriez parler de ma fic à vos copines ? Hihihi ! Gros bizous !

**POV EMMET**

Je tirai Rosalie par la main pour sortir du magasin. La chaleur de sa main résonnait dans ma main et je sentais à travers elle les palpitations de son cœur. Le mien battait pas mal aussi. J'étais entier quand elle était proche de moi. Je jetai un œil vers elle en la dirigeant vers ma voiture, elle rayonnait de bonheur. J'avais envie de l'embrasser encore et toujours. Contre sa bouche était le meilleur endroit du monde. On montait dans ma voiture, et je démarrai au quart de tour. Nos mains étaient entremêlées et nos doigts se caressaient constamment. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je me garai devant le loft. Je sortais de la voiture et allai ouvrir la portière ma princesse. Princesse qui se révéla être plus tigresse que je ne pensais. Je fermai la portière, et elle agrippa ma nuque en deux temps trois mouvements. Elle me plaqua contre la carrosserie de la voiture et m'embrassa comme on ne m'avait jamais embrassé. Comme si elle avait besoin de ce baiser. C'était une urgence. Comme si c'était le dernier. Ce ne me déplut pas, loin de là.

Mes mains se faufilèrent sous ses fesses et je la portai pour qu'elle puisse mettre ses jambes autour de ma taille, ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Je marchai difficilement à travers le parking, Rosalie dans mes bras, mon désir se réveillant. Nous atteignîmes l'ascenseur qui menait au loft. Elle se jetait constamment sur ma bouche et mon cou, parsemant de baisers mouillés toute peau à moi qu'elle trouvait. Ses ongles se plantaient dans mes épaules, mais je ne ressentais même pas la douleur tant mon sang bouillait pour elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions contre la porte d'entrée, et je lui signifiai qu'elle devait descendre, car mes clés se trouvaient dans la poche de mon jean. Elle me jeta un regard noir. De désir ou de colère ? Je ne sus dire. Elle me fixait à présent. Son regard ne lâchait pas le mien alors que tout en se frottant sensuellement contre moi, elle descendait doucement jusqu'à… OH MON DIEU ! Jusqu'à approcher la poche de mon jean de ses dents ! Cette fille veut vraiment ma mort. Elle frottait à présent sa joue contre mon sexe caché dans mon jean et celui-ci lui répondit présent immédiatement. Puis ses lèvres parsemaient mon aine à travers le jean jusqu'à arriver à ma poche, elle y attrapa les clés avec les dents, tout en me regardant encore. Je bandai. Totalement, et tellement que j'avais presque mal. Cette fille était parfaite pour moi, elle savait comment me faire réagir, et bizarrement là, elle était relevée devant moi, ses mains frottant toujours sur mon torse, et je ne bougeai pas. J'étais juste pétrifié par le désir qui émanait d'elle et de moi.

D'un coup, elle se détourna de moi, et entreprit d'ouvrir ma porte d'entrée.

**POV ROSALIE**

Je décidai de prendre les choses en main. J'en avais plus que marre de rester la Rosalie que tout le monde connait, celle qui n'ose pas, celle qui se cantonne à être sage et bien comme il faut. Pour lui et avec lui je pouvais être n'importe qui et surtout moi-même. La vraie Rosalie que je cache depuis trop longtemps aux autres. Je suis déjantée, passionnée et pas juste une fille bien qui reste avec son mec parce que ça fait longtemps qu'elle est avec et que ça ne se fait pas de le quitter après tant d'année. Mais le fait est là, je n'aime plus James, et si j'ai eu besoin de découvrir l'amour, le vrai avec Emmet pour ça, je l'assume. Je ne serai pas la première à faire ça, tromper son homme avec un autre. Et quel autre ! L'homme de ma vie ou mon homme actuel ? Le choix n'est pas très difficile à faire.

Une fois cette maudite porte d'entrée ouverte, je ne pris même pas le temps de regarder la décoration ou quoi, je me perdais une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux et son corps brûlant.

_- Aime-moi maintenant_. Lui dis-je

_-A vos ordres. _

Et là, je décollais. Je ne sentais plus le sol sous mes pieds. Deux bras musclés entourèrent ma taille et je me retrouvais portée comme une mariée. Sa bouche sexy parsemait mon épaule d'une traînée de baisers tous plus chaud les uns que les autres. Mon bas ventre commençait à picoter. Je tremblais. Pas de peur mais d'excitation. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était notre première fois. Mais cette fois ci était tout de même importante. C'était la fois où on savait tous les deux que l'autre était tout pour nous.

Emmet, mon doux Emmet me déposait tendrement sur son lit King size et restait debout à me regarder. Ses yeux détaillaient chaque partie de moi avec gourmandise. Qui a dit que la gourmandise était un péché capital ? Cette personne ne s'est jamais retrouvée dans ma situation juste maintenant, parce que cette gourmandise là ne devrait surtout pas être interdite ou considérée comme péchée mais au contraire devrait être recommandée. A consommer sans modération surtout. Il se pencha tout à coup sur le lit, prenant appui sur ses coudes pour ne pas m'écraser de tout son poids. Il embrassa doucement mon front, mes joues, puis mon menton, son nez frôlait mes lèvres que j'entrouvrais pour qu'il embraye. Mais non, il prenait son temps. Il me chuchota au creux de l'oreille qu'il voulait me savourer. Dire que ce seul mot m'excitait était trop faible. J'étais chaude comme la braise, et lui il voulait prendre son temps. Ah il allait me tuer et à petit feu.

Doucement sa langue lécha mes lèvres toujours ouvertes et doucement elle glissa contre la mienne et elles se livrèrent une bataille acharnée. Sensuelle mais acharnée. Pendant ce temps, ses mains caressaient mes flancs, une s'échappa pourtant et descendit jusqu'à l'élastique de mon tanga. Heureusement que ce matin j'avais mis de jolis sous vêtements. Je mettais toujours un point d'honneur à être top de la tête aux pieds. Cette main me faisait me tortiller, je gémissais j'avais besoin et envie de plus là. Il dut le comprendre parce que sa bouche quitta la mienne. Il rejoignit directement mes cuisses. Il m'ôta ma jupe et mon haut, évacuant par la même occasion ses affaires. Je le vis se lécher les lèvres et cette vue m'excita au plus haut point. Je crois que mon tanga était définitivement mort. Bon à jeter à la poubelle tant son taux d'humidité a atteint le maximum possible.

Il embrassa l'intérieur de mes cuisses avec des baisers soutenus qui me rendaient folles. Il approcha sa tête de mon intimité doucement, mon dieu trop lentement. Il souffla sur mon clitoris et celui-ci réagit instantanément. J'écartai plus les jambes pour lui intimer d'aller plus vite mais non il repartait sur mes cuisses et s'éloigner de mon intimité qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Je ressentais un manque de lui, de sa peau, de sa langue, de son corps. Il faisait des va et vient entre mes cuisses et mes petites lèvres et mon clitoris, alliant sa langue et ses doigts humidifiés par la salive. C'était juste frustrant. Frustrant et excitant aussi. Puis d'un coup sans que je m'y attende, il plongea littéralement sur mon intimité et là ! Quel bonheur ! Le meilleur cunnilingus de ma vie. J'avais joui dans sa bouche et bien évidemment il avait prit tout ce que j'avais mouillé. J'avais hurlé son prénom. Il était à nouveau remonté vers mon visage, et je sentais tout à coup son impressionnante érection contre ma cuisse alors pour l'inciter à avancer plus vite, je passais mes jambes autour de sa taille pour les croiser sur ses reins. Il grogna dans ma nuque ce qui m'électrisa encore plus. Et d'un coup, sans que je ne m'y attende, il me pénétra profondément.

De longs va et vient lents puis plus puissants, et je gémissais à chaque coup de rein. Nous atteignîmes ensemble l'orgasme, et nous crions chacun le prénom de l'autre. Notre échange se termina dans un long baiser rempli d'amour. On se regardait longuement essayant de faire passer à l'autre tous nos sentiments. Sa queue sorti de moi et il s'allongea à mes côtés tendrement. Nous tentions de reprendre notre respiration. Il s'était collé dans mos dos, nos jambes entremêlées.

Puis au bout de quelques minutes où je savourai encore ce que nous venions de vivre, je me sentis m'endormir, sa chaleur me confortant dans un certain bien être reposant. J'eus juste le temps de lui dire :

-Au fait, merci pour les fleurs…

La suite…. Bientôt !  
Dites moi, vu que c'est ma première fiction, je ne sais pas trop comment le site marche pour les auteurs. Et tout à l'heure en postant le chapitre 9, j'ai vu que les chapitres avaient une durée de vie, si on peut dire ça comme ça, et je voulais donc savoir si mes premiers chapitres vont s'effacer ou pas, et si oui que faire pour ne pas que ce soit le cas.

XOXO !  
K


	11. Chapter 11

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !  
Merci aux filles qui me suivent et qui m'envoient des reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, tout de suite pour vous le **chapitre 11**. Un peu en avance comme prévu, parce que semaine prochaine très chargée donc je risque de ne pas beaucoup poster ! Vous comprenez, je fais 23 ans la semaine prochaine, faut tout préparer, faut tout fêter et puis faut tout récupérer !

**POV EMMET**

Sincèrement, je venais de passer la plus belle nuit d'amour de ma vie. Rosalie avait imprégné la moindre parcelle de moi, de ma peau, de mon corps, de mon cœur. Elle était partout en moi et les souvenirs de nos actes récemment passés me revenaient en mémoire, un sourire niais étirait mes lèvres.

Elle s'était endormie et je restais sur le dos contemplant mon plafond sans vraiment le regarder. Non je ne voyais qu'elle. Puis la phrase qu'elle m'avait dite en avant de dormir me restait dans le crâne, ça m'intriguait. « -Au fait, merci pour les fleurs… » . Quelles fleurs ? J'aurai bien aimé lui envoyer des fleurs mais j'étais trop déprimé avant l'épisode du magasin pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Le destin s'en est mêlé pour moi.

Mais, et si elle avait un autre admirateur qui lui avait envoyé des fleurs. Je ne le supporterai pas si j'avais un concurrent. Enfin physiquement c'est lui qui ne le supporterait pas, il me sentirait trop passer ! Moi déjà jaloux et possessif ? Pff vous ne connaissez apparemment rien au grand amour.

Mon téléphone vibra et me sortit de mes pensées. Edward : « Tout va bien ? ». Mon sourire réapparut, je tapai une réponse rapidement « Elle dort. Je l'aime. Pas dispo pendant quelque jours » histoire qu'il comprenne bien le message et qu'il le fasse passer aux copines de ma belle, pour qu'on ne soit pas dérangés. Je voulais profiter d'elle au maximum, la savourer, la faire se sentir totalement mienne.

Nouvelle vibration, Edward : « Content pour toi. Maman est chez Bella, on passera demain vers 14h pour lui prendre quelques affaires, simple prévenance. Bonne nuit ». Je ne répondais pas, mais j'avais compris le message.

Je posai mon téléphone, que je venais d'éteindre, et me tournai vers Rosalie pour l'étreindre un peu plus. Morphée me tendait les bras, après cet épisode, je ne pouvais qu'aller vers elle totalement heureux et serein.

**Le lendemain. **

**POV BELLA**

Une douce odeur de café me titilla les narines, je me retournai dans le lit et trouvai Edward couché sur le flanc, qui était réveillai et qui apparemment me regardai.

_-Bonjour toi,_ lui dis-je.

_-Bonjour ma belle, ça va ce matin ?_

_-Quand tu es dans mon lit, toujours oui. _

-_Bella j'ai quelque chose à te dire…_

-_Oui je l'avoue, le Titanic c'est moi. C'est ma faute si tous ces gens sont morts. _

-_Non Bella, s'il te plait, sois sérieuse,_ me supplia t-il presque dans un sourire toutefois.

-_Désolée mon cœur, mais de bon matin, quand une phrase commence par « j'ai quelque chose à te dire » ou « il faut qu'on parle », ce n'est pas très bon signe… _

_-Bon attends, rembobine on recommence. Bonjour ma belle, ça va ce matin ?_

Je décidai de jouer son jeu, je déposai un baiser léger sur ses lèvres si attirantes et repris moi aussi notre petite conversation.

_-Quand tu es dans mon lit, toujours oui._ Je souriais franchement.

_-Bella il y a… quelque chose… que je veux te dire depuis un moment…. _

Je le vis souffler un bon coup, puis il ancra ses yeux dans les miens et se lança :

_-Bella je t'aime. _

Mais quel matin merveilleux, je me jetai sur lui. Et lui murmurai à l'oreille que bien sur moi aussi je l'aimais. Notre petit câlin matin fut toutefois stoppé bien vite quand on se rappela que nous n'étions pas seuls dans l'appartement. Esmée avait l'air de s'activer dans la cuisine et je ne me voyais pas allonger nos ébats alors qu'elle était là. Edward dut comprendre ma gêne et entreprit de se lever, il fit le tour du lit et se rapprocha de moi, il me tendit les bras et je fonçai dedans. Il nous emmena dans la douche. Economie d'eau oblige pour éviter tout stress hydrique en 2025, nous prenions nos douches à deux. Quelle mauvaise foi me direz-vous.

D'un coup, après nous êtres séchés, je me souvenais que la soirée qu'Alice avait prévue pour faire se retrouver Emmet et Rosalie était ce soir. Or, ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés. Edward et moi aurions du y aller pour faire genre « Oh vous êtes là vous aussi, comme le monde est petit » mais nous n'en aurions plus besoin à présent. Rosalie et Emmet allaient forcément y aller ensemble pour passer une soirée en amoureux. Et nos deux places allaient être rendues à Alice. Les soirées du genre ne m'intéressaient plus depuis qu'Edward partageait mon lit et ma vie.

J'en parlais avec mon tendre, et il était d'accord avec moi, Alice et Jasper iraient. J'envoyais donc un sms à Alice.

_« Hey Alice, ça va ma chérie ? Bien dormie ? »_

_« Oui très bien et vous ? »_

_« Parfaitement bien. La soirée de ce soir, tu veux nos deux places ? »_

_« On ne va pas les jeter non plus, avec le mal que je me suis donnée pour les avoir, bien sur, Jasper et moi allons y aller »_

_« On se voit cet après midi si tu veux. Je pense que les deux amoureux transis vont vouloir un peu d'intimité pendant quelques jours… » _

_« J'espère qu'ils ont commencé à rattraper le temps perdu quand même, mais oui tu as raison ! Je passe à l'appart vers 15h, ça te va ? »_

_« Ca roule ». _

Edward et moi avions rejoins Esmée dans la cuisine où nous attendait un petit déjeuner complet. Elle nous confia que quand elle était heureuse, elle adorait faire à manger. Apparemment vu la taille du petit déjeuner, elle était très heureuse. Edward expliqua à sa mère qu'ils iraient tous les deux chez Emmet pour aller lui chercher quelques affaires le temps qu'Emmet et Rosalie se calment niveau ardeur sexuelle. Ce qui fit beaucoup rire Esmée, elle disait que ça lui rappelait Carlisle, le père de mon homme, et elle à l'époque de leur rencontre. Nous passions tous les trois un repas très agréable. Et rempli de tendresse, Edward n'arrêtait pas de me toucher tendrement, de murmurer qu'il m'aimer. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre non plus. Je l'aimais moi aussi.

**POV ROSALIE **

Je me réveillai doucement, bercée par la chamade de mon cœur sur excité. Des doigts étaient en train de dessiner dans mon dos. Je me réveillai après avoir déchiffré « A.I.M.E.S ». Mon cœur se remplit de joie, je me retournai face à ce corps qui me collait. Et vis Emmet me regarder tendrement. On s'embrassa comme pour retrouver un peu des souvenirs de la nuit dernière.

Mais ma conscience me rappela vite à l'ordre. Je devais parler à Emmet. Je devais lui parler de ma vie d'avant lui. De James, de ma potentielle grossesse, de la lettre. Je devais faire tout ça, mais j'avais sincèrement peur de le perdre. Et c'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais sur cette terre.

Avant que je ne puisse penser plus à comment j'allais aborder la chose, Emmet me souleva, me mis à califourchon sur lui et me fis me pencher vers lui. Je lui donnai un baiser passionné qui me donna immédiatement envie de plus. Nos mains baladeuses n'avaient apparemment en rien oublié où passer pour faire plaisir à l'autre. Câlin du matin, destin, comme on dit.

Puis une vibration.

On stoppa ce baiser fougueux. Je regardai Emmet pensant que c'était lui. Il m'expliqua en deux mots qu'il avait éteint son téléphone. Je me penchai pour attraper mon sac à main par terre et attrapai mon portable. Un nouveau message. Et là, retour très dur à la réalité. James.

_« Je t'aime, tu me manques ». _

Emmet du voir mon trouble, parce qu'il me demanda :

_« Un souci ? »_

_« Non une erreur de numéro »._ J'étais dans la merde.

La suite bientôt, promis.

XOXO  
K


	12. Chapter 12

** Désolée, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, c'est juste pour vous dire, que le prochain chapitre devra se faire attendre encore un peu.**

** Je m'explique, mercredi, donc avant-hier, je me suis fracturée deux doigts, et du coup, j'ai beaucoup de mal à taper sur le clavier… **

** Voila, je l'écrirai à la vitesse maximale possible, mais rien que pour cette « annonce », ça fait déjà cinq minutes que je suis dessus, et vous voyez la longueur…**

**Mais il arrivera, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je pense à vous, je vous embrasse.**

**XOXO**

**K **


	13. Chapter 13

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour le retard, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai une fracture et je galère vraiment pour écrire, mais bon, comme j'en ai pour minimum trois semaines, je ne peux pas attendre sans rien pondre durant tout ce temps. En plus, j'ai une autre idée de fiction dans la tête, alors si je ne veux pas la laisser filer, il faut savoir souffrir un peu.

Le chapitre douze arrivera donc prochainement, mais c'est bizarre je sens que mon idée de départ s'essouffle. J'espère re trouver l'inspi pour cette histoire le plus rapidement possible.

Je tiens juste à vous préciser que cette fic, étant une sorte de rodage, ne comportera que 15 ou 16 chapitres. Donc les choses vont vite s'accélérer. Désolée si ça vous déçoit.  
J'essaierai de remonter dans votre estime par la suite, si vous continuez à me lire. Sinon, merci d'avoir été là et à bientôt .


End file.
